Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Drabbles
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: This is going to be a collection of all the PJatO drabbles/prompts from my tumblr. Including Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo and some gens.
1. Nicercy - Stay Behind Me

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Stay Behind Me || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Stay Behind Me

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez

Summary: Prompt: "Stay behind me" with Nicercy.

Nico just meant to protect Percy. Percy finds it ridiculous because he doesn't need to be protected.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Stay Behind Me_

They were battling the Hydra and Percy had taken a nasty blow to the head, blood running down into his eye and he had to blink it away. Annabeth threw him a brief, concerned glance to check on him but he waved her off.

"Stay behind me", ordered Nico as he stepped in front of Percy protectively.

Annabeth stiffened and blinked, Frank openly gaped at Nico and Reyna just snorted and shook her head. Leo blinked slowly and turned toward Frank.

"Did he really just…?", whispered Leo.

"…He did", confirmed Frank gravely. "It's so sad. It was nice knowing him."

"Mh. I really started liking Nico. I'll miss him", nodded Leo solemnly.

Nico glared at them and opened his mouth, just to be pushed out of the way by Percy, who then charged forward, not with his sword but with his powers. He literally tied a knot on the Hydra's necks by controlling the water within. He wiped the blood off his brow as the Hydra collapsed behind him and even though Percy looked exhausted and ready to collapse himself after using his powers to that extend, he glared at Nico.

"…I'm sleeping on the couch today, right?", sighed Nico as he stepped up to his boyfriend, carefully wrapping an arm around Percy's waist.

"You bet your pretty ass", grunted Percy, gladly accepting the help though and leaning in to nuzzle Nico's neck before mimicking him in a bad impression. "'Stay behind me', he says. 'A Hydra is super dangerous, my fragile love, let me protect you like the gentleman from the 30s I am, doll'."

Percy continued complaining while using Nico as a crutch all the way back to Camp Half-Blood.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )._

 _This particular collection is going to include all the PJatO prompts - well, the repeated kind, Nicercy and Frazeleo. More... special ones, I'll most likely end up posting separately._


	2. Nicercy - He Did What to You

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – He Did What to You || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – He Did What to You

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "He did what to you?" for Nicercy.

Nico and Percy have a long-overdue conversation about their pasts. Including Gabe.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _He Did What to You_

"He did what to you?"

Percy heaved a soft sigh as he looked at his boyfriend. Nico looked mortified. It wasn't really a new look on the son of Hades.

Percy started regretting all of this. Well. Not all. Not dating Nico.

But opening up to Nico. They had been doing this for a week now, trading stories.

Nico talked about his mother, about Bianca, about living alone in the underworld, walking Tartarus alone, being stuck in those jars, killing Bryce, coming to terms with his sexuality.

Percy in return opened up about what he really had felt during the wars and Tartarus and… Gabe's abuse.

This was good. For the both of them. Showing how much they trusted each other, helping each other cope.

If only Nico wouldn't be so darn protective and have such intense reactions at everything Percy said.

So Percy did what he had done every time this had happened in the past week. He grasped Nico's hand to link fingers and pull Nico into a soft, reassuring kisd to show him that it was fine now. That Percy was fine now, because he had Nico to help him get over it all.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	3. Nicercy - You Knew Who I Was

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Knew Who I Was || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Knew Who I Was

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "I won't let you go through something like that again" for Nicercy.

Nico and Percy have a conversation after the Giant War, about their meeting in New Rome.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _You Knew Who I Was_

"You knew who I was!"

Nico froze and turned toward the raging sea heading his way. Percy's eyes were ablaze as he slammed the door shut behind himself. This was the first time the two of them were actually alone ever since the crew had saved Nico out of that stupid jar (Nico knew he was going to hear about that one _for years_ ).

"I… Percy. I couldn't just tell you", tried Nico softly.

Now that Percy was so close - _too close_ , Nico could feel the warmth and smell the scent of Percy's shampoo (strawberries. How cute) - Nico could see _behind_ the rage. There was pain, anguish. Hurt.

"You knew who I was and you didn't say _a word_. I was all alone and I didn't know anything and you knew and you _didn't say a word_ ", said Percy, his voice breaking half-way through. "A–And then you had to go and be an _idiot_ and get yourself abducted by Giants so now I can't even really fully be angry with you and it's _infuriating_. You're _infuriating_ , di Angelo!"

"…I'm…", started Nico, really unsure as to where this was going.

"You went _through Tartarus alone_ ", hissed Percy, eyes brimming with emotion. "You lied to me and then you did something reckless - and reckless is _my thing_. So now I don't know if I should kick your butt for lying to me, or comfort you because you literally just went through hell. Urgh. You're so _frustrating_."

When Percy moved in, Nico instinctively backed off, expecting the just threatened ass-kicking. What he got was far more mortifying, because _Percy was hugging him_. All that lean son of Poseidon, suddenly wrapped around him like a clingy octopus, smothering him in warmth and that scent of the ocean and strawberries.

"Don't lie to me again", grumbled Percy. "But also don't go through hell alone again. You… You _idiot_ don't have to do everything _on your own_. I won't let you go through something like that again."

And Nico kind of just melted into the hug, heart beating too fast and words stuck in his throat. All he could do was tentatively wrap his own arms around Percy in a comforting hug of his own. Percy was warm and comfortable and _there_. Safe. No Titans, no Giants, no Tartarus, no gods, _nothing_ to take him away from Nico again. And for the first time in too long, Nico felt himself relax fully, leaning against the son of Poseidon and relishing in this feeling.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	4. Nicercy - Scary Zombie Movies

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Scary Zombie Movies || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Scary Zombie Movies

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "You can hold onto me if you're scared." for Nicercy.

Nico and Percy are watching horror movies. Percy is _not_ a fan.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Scary Zombie Movies_

"You can hold onto me if you're scared."

Nico regretted the words nearly as soon as they left his mouth. He winced. Percy was so not going to take this well. Nico would be glad if he got out of this one in one piece. Percy was–

–grabbing his hand and leaning against him.

Nico blinked slowly and turned to stare at the brave son of Poseidon in surprise. Percy was decidedly not looking at him.

"Shut up", grunted Percy defensively. "…It's not about the zombies. I just want the excuse for cuddles."

The grin on Nico's face threatened to split his face. They were on their third date and Nico had thought a zombie movie would be a funny idea, but he had not expected for it to actually have an _effect_ on Percy.

But sure. Cuddles. Both of them just wanted the cuddles. And if Percy jumped at every jump-scare zombie, then Nico was wise enough to not comment and instead just pull Percy a little closer.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	5. Frazeleo - Line of Fire

PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Line of Fire || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Line of Fire

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/f), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, dramatics

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Reyna/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Prompt: "I meant it when I said I would protect you" for Frazeleo.

The threesome being extra dramatic during a game of paint ball, because they can.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Line of Fire_

Frank grunted as he was hit. One in the shoulder, the other in the chest. He gasped at the impact and slowly tumbled to the ground.  
"No!", screamed Leo, followed by a string of curses.  
"Frank!", gasped Hazel shocked as they rushed over to their boyfriend.  
Hazel gently cradled Frank's head in her lap while Leo knelt down next to them.  
"Idiot", hissed Leo. "I could have dodged it. You… you didn't have to jump in front of me…"  
Frank smiled faintly. "I meant it when I said I would protect you two."  
"Yes, but not by jumping into the line of fire", sighed Hazel.  
"It's okay, love", assured Frank lowly. "Just… Go on without me. Protect our firebug for me, okay?"  
Hazel nodded, a heartbroken look on her face. Percy cleared his throat awkwardly behind her.  
"…Are you three drama queens done? Because Annie, Piper, Grover, Rachel, Jason and Thalia are kind of surrounding us?"  
Percy looked highly unimpressed, with his paintball-gun resting against his shoulder. His own boyfriend and girlfriend were flanking him from either side, offering the threesome on the floor their very patented We Are Not Impressed glare. Honestly, if Nico and Reyna had been terrifying before, the two best friends got even worse ever since they had started sharing a boyfriend (a very happy and very spoiled boyfriend). Leo and Hazel hurried off the ground and Frank grunted.  
"Sorry. Got carried away", muttered Frank embarrased. "I'll go ahead and start prepping the steaks for our barbeque. Love you, Haze, love you, firebug. Have fun, guys."  
With a last kiss on his lovers' cheeks did Frank depart from the paintball battlefield for good.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	6. Nico&Hazel - Not the 30s Anymore

PJatO || PJatO || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not the 30s Anymore || PJatO || PJatO || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not the 30s Anymore

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: gen, sibling bonding, protectiveness

Percy Jackson Characters: Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "I don't feel comfortable with you going there on your own." for Nico and Hazel.

Nico is concerned for his sister and she has to remind him that these are different times.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Not the 30s Anymore_

"I don't feel comfortable with you going there on your own."

Nico had a concerned frown etched into his features. Hazel turned toward her brother with a fond little smile before turning back to her vanity. She finished her make-up, with her brother glaring at her from behind.

"I know, Nico", assured Hazel gently as she got up.

Nico worried. Nico always worried. Not only because Nico _already had lost a sister_ , but also because of the time they were from. Nico had been born in 1924 and he had only been in modern days for four years now. He had grown up with the values of the late 20s and early 30s. For a young woman to go out on her own like that, it didn't sit right with Nico.

It didn't sit right with _Hazel_ either. After all, she had grown up with the values of the 30s too. Very often did she still struggle with how different society was, what kind of things she was allowed to do - as a woman, as a _woman of color_. Yet what hurt even more was when she saw the things that hadn't changed.

"Big brother, I will be fine", stated Hazel with a smile, leaning in to hug him. "It's just a party. I'll meet Annabeth, Piper and Reyna there. I'll be fine."

Nico grumbled beneath his breath and shook his head. "I know. I'm sorry. I know you are strong and that things here… are different. But not all different is _good_. All those news about women getting drugged and raped at parties? Sometimes, the future is a nightmare, Haze."

"And that is why we are focusing on the _good_ of the future", declared Hazel amused and kissed Nico's cheek. "You, go on your very public date with your boyfriend and I will go out and I will go on that party. Now go and get ready because Percy will be upset that you made him wait."

Nico blushed but obeyed, making Hazel smile. It was hard to adjust to how different the future was and even though not all of it was good, it was also not all bad.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	7. Frazeleo - Can I Join?

PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Can I Join? || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Can I Join?

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/f), flirting

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez

Summary: Prompt: "It's cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you're like a foot shorter than me, you know?" for Frazeleo.

Frank and Hazel are visiting Camp Half-Blood, sneaking around at night.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Can I Join?_

Frank blinked stunned, staring ahead with unfocused eyes at the firebug that had just kind of rescued him. Kind of because Frank's girlfriend Hazel had joined the party and helped.

Frank and Hazel had decided to visit Camp Half-Blood. After all, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Nico _and Leo_ lived here. So they wanted to see the camp for themselves. And no, Frank had totally not just thought Leo's name in a special kind of voice or anything, you're just imagining that, dear readers. Frank was also not staring at Leo in total awe and with hearts in his eyes because the fire-bender was pretty darn badass when he was wielding a flame.

"You okay?", asked Leo softly once the threat was taken care of. "Chiron warned you guys about sneaking out at night. Harpies."

"…Somehow, I didn't think that was meant literal", admitted Hazel embarrassed. "I mean, we are expected to _save the world_ , we are old enough to be _sent out into war_ , but… we have curfew? Something about that seems… off."

"You… uh…", grunted Frank as he stared at Leo. "It's cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you're like a foot shorter than me, you know?" Frank winced. "I mean, I don't want to sound _ungrateful_ , but I could have turned into an elephant and sat down on the harpie. You didn't have to get out and potentially also get into danger."

Leo shrugged with an impish half-grin. "I think the three of us make a pretty good team. So, what are you doing out here?"

"Considering I share a cabin with _a lot_ of Ares children and Hazel's cabin is _an even scarier place because there is Nico_ , we… snuck out to get some fresh air and piece and quiet for… making out", admitted Frank flustered.

"Oh", nodded Leo, cheeks also heating up. "Can I join?" His eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth. "I–I meant the whole being outside and hanging out part, _not_ the making out part! That would be weird, since you're a couple and-"

"I'd like that", interrupted Hazel with a soft smile, taking Leo's hand. " _Both_ of that."

Both Leo and Frank stared at her with red cheeks and there might or might not be some steam coming out of Leo's ears. But before the son of Hephaestus could explode, Hazel grabbed him by the wrist and also pulled him along, Frank stumbling after them.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	8. Nicercy - Leave This to Me

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Leave This to Me || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Leave This to Me

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Austin, Kayla

Summary: Prompt: "I think you should leave this kind of thing to me." for Nicercy.

Percy finds it utterly entertaining to see his boyfriend struggle with beach volleyball.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Leave This to Me_

Percy grinned fondly as he sat at the beach, watching his boyfriend be awkward and flail. It was refreshing. Nico didn't do a lot of deliberate awkward flailing. He preferred to glare his opponents into submission before gloomily stalking away into the next shady corner.

But Nico had been challenged by Will. And Nico did not do well with challenges. Percy knew Will had used him to poke Nico; everyone knew Nico liked to try and impress Percy (which, utterly unnecessary because Percy was mighty impressed by his dorkish boyfriend already). So Will had poked until Nico rose to the challenge and joined the blonde to show that he could indeed master this beach volleyball thing Will was speaking of.

Nico had not mastered this beach volleyball thing.

"I feel bad for your boyfriend, but it's making my boyfriend laugh, so I'm not overly sympathetic", commented Jake next to Percy.

Percy grunted in acknowledgment. The two boys were sitting on a blanket at the beach at Camp Half-Blood, watching a three-on-three match between Cecil, Lou, Nico and Will, Kayla, Austin. And Will was laughing _loudly_ and happily, so Percy couldn't hold it against Jake that he enjoyed the show. Percy was feeling a tiny bit bad for his own flailing boyfriend though. When Nico landed face-first in the sand again, Percy had mercy.

"I think you should leave this kind of thing to me."

He helped Nico up and kissed him gently before tapping in and joining Cecil and Lou. Nico groaned as he collapsed on the blanket where Percy had preciously been sitting. He watched pleased how Percy wiped the floor with the children of Apollo and afterward walked up to Nico to collapse on top of the son of Hades and kiss him in post-victory euphoria.

"Yeah. Beach-based sports. I think I will leave them up to you", grunted Nico grumpily.

"Babe, you're plenty impressive in other aspects", assured Percy fondly, kissing Nico gently once more.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	9. Frazeleo - Dragon Floatie

PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Dragon Floatie || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Dragon Floatie

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/f), fluff, teasing, confusion

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez

Summary: Prompt: "Do you think that just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool, that I need a floatie?" for Frazeleo.

The threesome are on a little vacation together and Frank buys Leo a floatie.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Dragon Floatie_

Leo blinked slowly, staring down at the (admittedly adorable) dragon-shaped floatie that Frank was presenting him with proudly.

"Do you think that just because my feet don't touch the bottom of the pool, that I need a floatie?", asked Leo ridiculed.

"W–What?", grunted Frank stunned and stared down at his lover. "Oh. Height. No. No! That's not what I was thinking at all, firebug!"

Leo looked at him in utter disbelief. Hazel laughed softly as she joined her boyfriends, taking the floatie from Frank and pressing it into Leo's hands.

"Babe, I think Frank just bought it because it's a _dragon_ ", pointed Hazel out. "Not a jibe at your height."

Leo raised one skeptical eyebrow, until Hazel kissed him. "Mh. Okay. But if this was a jibe at my height, I _will_ team up with Percy and the other shorties in our group and we will _rain vengeance down upon you_ , big guy."

Leo sauntered off toward the pool, nose high. Frank looked at Hazel a little lost.

"…Actually I got it for him because he's _fire_ and fire doesn't mix well with water…?", mumbled Frank with a frown.

Hazel laughed and kissed him before grasping his hand and pulling him along to follow after Leo.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	10. Travis&Connor - We Have Other Methods

PJatO || Stollcest || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – We Have Other Methods || Stollcest || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – We Have Other Methods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Travis/Connor (if you so wish to read it that way, but I ended up writing it more gen)

Percy Jackson Characters: Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll

Summary: Prompt: "If you say another word about him, you'll regret it." & "I'm not apologizing for what I said to that asshole/jerk... He was saying terrible things about you." for Stollcest.

Travis does not appreciate someone making fun of Connor.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _We Have Other Methods_

There was a new kid at Ares Cabin. Compared to him, Clarisse was a lovely sunshine filled with kindness and glittery sparkles.

Needless to say, the Stolls thoroughly enjoyed pranking him. But Travis drew the line when the guy got personal and verbally attacked Connor.

"If you say another word about him, you'll regret it, you reject of an ape. Not even Ares would be proud to call you his son, you're just a hunk of muscles without impulse control, it's pathetic", warned Travis as he tackled the guy to the ground.

"Trav! Enough!", called Connor surprised.

Travis allowed to be pulled off and away to their cabin, Connor glaring at him. "I'm not apologizing for what I said to that asshole… He was saying terrible things about you."

"I didn't say you should apologize", huffed Connor. "But we're sons of Hermes. We don't need to lower ourselves to that primitive level. We have… other methods."

"I love the way you think", stated Travis with a vicious smirk, already cooking up a befitting prank.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So, this was originally a prompt for Stollcest but since I don't really ship them, I ended up writing it as a gen thing that could be read as pairing if you want to.  
_


	11. Nicercy - Not Your Type?

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Your Type? || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Your Type?

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "Why aren't I your type?" for Nicercy.

Percy dyed his hair blonde in an attempt to be 'Nico's type'. Nico is baffled and confused.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Not Your Type?_

Nico stared in utter mortification at Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson with _blonde hair_. At first glance, it looked absolutely ridiculous because it was just not who Percy was. At second glance however, it kind of suited him. It went well with the bright, sea-green eyes and brought his sun-kissed skin out more.

Then again, Nico was so hopelessly in love with Percy, he'd find him attractive with pink hair or with no hair at all, so there was that.

"Why are you blonde?", asked Nico slowly, looking at Percy intensely.

"Because you've been spending all your time with Jason and Will lately. You said I'm not your type and now that you actually _do_ socialize, you… only socialize with blondes. So… I decided to be blonde", stated Percy with a certain amount of Percy-stubbornness to his voice.

"…What?", grunted Nico confused. "Run that by me one more time."

"You said I'm not your type! You spend all your time with blondes, so, _I don't_ _know_ , are blondes your type?", asked Percy frustrated.

"…Why?", asked Nico even more confused. "What… does that matter to you?"

"Why aren't I your type, Nico? Why?", asked Percy, frustration reaching its peak.

"I never took you for the vain type, Percy", grunted Nico, frown deepening. "Can you really not live with someone not fawning over you?"

"I don't need you to fawn over me, I need you to go on a date with me because _I am stupidly in love with you_ , but I'm apparently not your type, so I'm _trying to fix that_!", exclaimed Percy.

"What?", asked Nico once more, stunned silent. "You… what?"

"Urgh", groaned Percy, burying his face in his hands. "This is not how I had planned it. Not that I _had_ a plan. But… But I do. Love you, I mean. I've had an instant crush on you when I 'first' met you in New Rome. But then my memories came back and confused me, but that… that phase without, when I just saw _you_ … and stuff in my head shifted and I saw _you_. The guy who always did everything to… protect me, to have my back. And I… I thought that maybe you and I could… could _try_ , after the war. Because Annabeth was off with Piper, power-couple-ing it up to the max, everyone else is also paired up and happy and I thought… I thought maybe we could… be happy. Together. But then you just walked up to me and told me you used to have a crush on me and that I'm not your type and _what the fuck does that even mean, di Angelo_? What's a 'type'? I just like people based on their _personality_! Their character! Their _soul_! Not… Not their hair color or body-built or _whatever a type is_. Especially since you said you had a crush on me! That made _even less sense_! Like. Urgh. Crushes can be based on a 'type', you find someone superficially attractive based on that one trait you like. So how did you have a crush on me and then realize I'm actually not your type and _what is your type_? Gods, you're _so frustrating_ , Nico."

Nico just continued staring at him slightly dumbly before he started laughing, startling Percy. "Oh gods, Percy, please stop being so… so… _Percy_."

"…So that's it then?", asked Percy with a crestfallen look on his face. "I'm too Percy, or what?"

Nico sobered up and straightened. He gathered all the courage he had stored in his heart and walked up to Percy, gently grasping his face and bringing him close enough to lean their foreheads against each other.

"Yes, you are far too Percy, because _you made me fall madly in love with you_ with that", whispered Nico gently. "So much so that… that it _frightened_ me. I didn't know how to deal with those feelings. I was scared, so I did what I always do. Just when I… when I thought I _could_ confess to you, I chickened out and ran away from you, lying and telling you you're not my type. When in reality you're the only type I ever had."

Percy stared at him with those very large sea-green eyes of his. "So… I dyed my hair for nothing then?"

Nico laughed again, a bright sound that made Percy's heart flutter and long to hear it every day for the rest of his life. The sound was swallowed by Percy's lips as the two finally shared their first kiss, neither being able to tell who had initiated the kiss in the end.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	12. Nicercy - Not a Good Influence

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not a Good Influence || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not a Good Influence

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo

Godly Character: Poseidon

Summary: Prompt: "You don't know anything about him! " for Nicercy.

Poseidon does not approve of Percy's punk boyfriend. Percy doesn't give a damn.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Not a Good Influence_

"I don't like this boy you're seeing."

Percy froze and blinked slowly. He turned around toward his father. Poseidon was mainly a rather laid back man. An influental politician who liked to spend his free time fishing. Right now, Poseidon was glaring down the street, into the general direction Percy's boyfriend had just driven away.

"What?", asked Percy stunned, shifting the weight of his backpack.

Percy hadn't had any contact with Poseidon until he was about twelve. The secret bastard son of a well-known, _married_ politician? Not the best kind of press. But the secret got out and Poseidon managed to save face.

At first, for a long time, Percy had been bitter. Thinking his father didn't care. But Poseidon actually made an effort; beyond the image for the press. He seemed genuinely interested in Percy's life, he seemed to genuinely care about Percy.

Which only made that statement even more baffling to Percy. His dad loved him, so why would he say such a thing? Nico di Angelo was fucking perfect in literally all the ways and Percy had never been happier.

"You're the son of a diplomat", stated Poseidon, laying a heavy hand on Percy's shoulder. "And I'm not sure if this is your way of rebelling because you are still, rightfully, bitter about… my behavior, but… this… this _punk_ on his _bike_? No. Percy, no."

"What?", asked Percy once more, this time in annoyed disbelief. "You don't know anything about him!"

"Percy, I don't need to know anything about him", argued Poseidon with a genuinely concerned frown. "All those piercings and tattoos, dressing all in black, with _skulls_ on his shirt? That bike of his, black with the green flames? Intimidating. And he shaves half his head! The _lower_ half! How does that constitute for a hair-style? No, this boy is not a good influence on you."

Percy gritted his teeth hard and shrugged his father's hand off. "So what? You judge him just by how he _dresses_? And every time we go out for fishing, should your colleagues judge you by the tacky Hawaiian shirts and the ungroomed beard then, yeah? Nico isn't a bad influence! Nico _loves_ me! He's amazing and caring and _he was there for me when you weren't_. He still is there for me when you aren't! When you're too busy with your other family or your job! You know what? I'm suddenly _not_ feeling like spending the weekend."

With that he turned around and stomped off, furious and angry and upset, blinking away threatening tears. He knew that his father was barely beginning to grasp what Percy's life even _was_. They were still getting to know each other and Poseidon had never actually _met_ Nico before - only seen him. If Poseidon would get to know Nico, he would see what Percy saw. The kindest, sweetest, most caring person Percy had ever met.

After an hour of angry walking did he reach a door and bang against it harshly and continuously until it was opened by a more than annoyed girl, though her annoyance quickly morphed into concern.

"Oh. Percy? What? But… didn't Nico just drop you off at your dad's?"

"My dad's a jerk", hissed Percy. "Is Nico home, Bianca?"

Bianca, Nico's older sister, nodded reluctantly and stepped aside. "In his room. You… okay? Or do you need anything?"

"I need my Nico", grumbled Percy as he made his way upstairs.

Without knocking did he enter his boyfriend's bedroom, to find Nico sprawled out on his bed with his eyes closed. The bad headphones he had on making it easy for Percy to hear _Fall Out Boy_ blaring at a volume that was going to leave Nico deaf one of these days. Shrugging out of his shoes, Percy simply threw himself onto the bed - and onto his boyfriend. Nico startled.

"What the fu… Perce?", grunted Nico surprised.

He raised one pierced eyebrow, the other joining it as he took the sour look on his boyfriend's face in. Gentle fingers adored with heavy rings and black nailpolish reached out to caress Percy's hair. Sighing contently at the contact, Percy cuddled up to his boyfriend while Nico took off the headphones.

"My dad's a jerk", mumbled Percy, this time around as he said it, the words laid far heavier and Percy buried his face in Nico's neck.

"It's okay, mio gattino", murmured Nico gently, soothingly. "Whatever happened, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, si? He loves you. He didn't mean whatever he said. Just… stay with me and calm down some? I'm sure he'll call and apologize, amore."

Percy hummed contently, closing his eyes and soaking up all the warmth, comfort and love Nico radiated as the punk held him close.

It was two hours later that Percy's phone buzzed with a text.

 _Percy? I am sorry. Triton gave me an earful that I should not… meddle in your love-life and that I should especially not do so without properly meeting your boyfriend. He's right. Please come home for dinner? And bring your… Nico. I love you - dad_

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So, that's the last one of the drabbles I wrote so far. From now on, I will be posting them parallel to their release on tumblr. Though I don't have a current open prompt list. (I still gotta post the Shadowhunters drabbles and will only be thinking about a new prompt list once ALL the drabbles have been posted.)  
_

 _But if you want a drabble and want to participate in the next round of prompts, come and visit me on tumblr - **takaraphoenix** \- and wait for the next prompt-list I share/post. ;)_


	13. Nicercy - The FOB Shirt Incident

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The FOB Shirt Incident || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The FOB Shirt Incident

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, domestic fluff, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "It's not mine, I swear"-"How is it not fucking yours!" for Nicercy.

Nico messes up and even though he _knows_ denial won't work, he still tries it anyway.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _The FOB Shirt Incident_

"It's not mine, I swear", blurted Nico out before he could even think about it.

If he had thought about it, he would have realized that _this was never going to work_. Percy glared pointedly at him, arms crossed over his chest, gritting his teeth. Taking a calming breath, Percy reached into the pile of laundry.

"How is it _not_ fucking yours?", asked Percy irritated.

He held up the offending, black t-shirt with the _Fall Out Boy_ band-name and logo on it. Nico had bought that after the last concert he had gone to with Thalia. He bis his lips, trying to come up with a more reasonable explanation.

"...I didn't put it in the laundry pile?", offered Nico slowly.

Percy glared pointedly, gesturing at his _formerly_ white and light-blue shirts, jeans and underwear. Now all a muddled gray thanks to the black shirt bleeding out in the washing machine.

"So the laundry fairy did it?", inquired Percy, both eyebrows raised.

Time to change strategies, apparently. Nico straightened up and walked over to his boyfriend, pulling Percy into a slow, soothing kiss. It didn't take long for Percy to relax into the kiss, the shirt falling to the floor.

"I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe, amore", whispered Nico gently. "And you could... model it for me?"

Percy huffed and swatted at his boyfriend. "You're lucky my favorite shirt wasn't in there or I'd _drown_ you, di Angelo."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	14. Jercy - Just Rip It Off

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Just Rip It Off || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Just Rip It Off

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, dorks in love, hiding injuries

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Will Solace

Summary: Prompt: "Rip it off" - "like a band aid?" for Jercy.

Percy and Jason are on a quest and do their best to avoid the infirmary afterward.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Just Rip It Off_

"Dude."

"Yeah...?", asked Jason confused.

" _Dude_ ", grunted Percy again, still staring at Jason.

"...What is it? Spit it out, Perce", huffed Jason impatiently.

"You have... kind of... a leech there", replied Percy disturbed.

Heaving a very exhausted sigh, Jason let himself fall onto a stone. "Fuck. Take it away...?"

"What do you mean 'take it away'...?", asked Percy, both eyebrows.

"Rip it off", elaborated Jason, gesturing wildly.

"...Like a band-aid?", asked Percy a bit mortified.

"I sure as shit ain't going to the infirmary to have Will rip leeches off me", huffed Jason. "Come on, just... be quick."

Wiggling his nose, Percy knelt down behind him. Taking a deep breath, he took the creepy black little thing and ripped it off, making a face as the thing came off. Honestly, the two of them had just been on a quick quest and accidentally crash-landed in a swamp.

"Okay. All good", stated Percy with a grin, just to have that grin die on his face. "...Jay, get out of your shirt."

"What? We are _not_ having sex at a damp swamp with leeches crawling around", protested Jason.

A blush crept onto Percy's cheeks at that. "Dork. No. I don't want to fuck here - but I think you have more leeches crawling under your shirt."

"No-o", groaned Jason frustrated and removed his shirt.

Despite the leeches, Percy couldn't help but appreciate his boyfriend's muscular back. He loved that back. There were still some scratch-marks from last night on said back, running up from Jason's shoulder-blades to his shoulders. It was only fair; Percy had a matching set of bruises on his hips.

"Okay. There's five more of them. Hold still, babe", ordered Percy.

"Make it quick", groaned Jason, covering his face with his hands.

"But babe, you never say that when I have you shirtless", drawled Percy teasingly.

"...You're not funny", grumbled Jason frustrated.

"Shut up, you love my witty personality", snickered Percy as he removed the last one. "There, all done, Jay. Now let's get moving so we can get home."

"Agreed", sighed Jason. "I swear, why did we agree to take this quest...?"

"Because we're idiots", stated Percy solemnly.

/break\

"Did your quest go well? I have the infirmary prepared for you."

Will was looking at them with that critical overbearing mom-look of his. Both Jason and Percy adapted their most innocent looks and shook their heads.

"All fine. No injuries", chorused both of them.

"...Then why are you in such a hurry to get away?", asked Will suspiciously.

Percy grinned like a shark and rested his spread-out hand on Jason's chest. "Haven't fucked in three days. Super horny. You get that, every time Jake is on a tinkering binge and you don't get laid."

Will still looked at them suspiciously, even as they fled to Percy's cabin. As soon as they were behind closed doors did Percy grab Jason's shirt and pulled it off.

"It got infected", grunted Percy and made a face. "Lay down on your belly, I'll take care of you."

"...I prefer it when you say that sentence with 'lay down on your back'...", sighed Jason frustrated and laid down, grunting when Percy straddled his waist. "Yep. That. I love when you do that, but when I'm facing the other way..."

"Who's not funny now?", asked Percy amused.

He winced as he started cleaning out the wounds where the leeches had latched onto two days ago. They had lost their backpack with the nectar and ambrosia _before_ their crashlanding in the swamp. And sure, it would probably be best to go to the infirmary, but both Jason and Percy had some issues with that. They trusted each other the most, so they always came to each other with injuries.

"Fu-uck", groaned Jason, fists balled around the pillow. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Percy."

"Sh, it's okay, babe. I got you", replied Percy gently, applying the ambrosia. "Just a bit longer."

Lastly, Percy applied band-aids, just to make sure. Smiling proudly, he kissed down Jason's spine before collapsing next to the blonde.

"That was _awful_ ", grumbled Jason.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy", snickered Percy. "C'mere, my strong, brave hero."

Sighing, Jason snuggled up to Percy, pulling his boyfriend so close that Percy's head was tucked under his chin. Both were pretty gross from not having showered in three days - not even after their unwilling bath in a swamp - but neither had the energy to leave and take a shower. All they wanted right now was the comfort of an actual bed and each other.

/break\

"No injuries, huh?", grunted Will as Jason and Percy left the cabin again two hours later. "Then what _exactly_ were those groans earlier? That sounded pretty much like 'fuck, it's infected and hurts like a bitch' - yes, I can distinguish groans like that."

Both Percy and Jason stared at him with large eyes. "Didn't take you for a voyeur, Solace. What can I say, Jason bottomed. And he's a wuss."

Jason sputtered and blushed at that, glaring at the cocky grin on his boyfriend's lips.

Will snorted and shook his head as he left. "Whatever lie helps you sleep at night, Jackson. Everyone knows you're a bottom."

Now it was Percy's turn to sputter and blush. "H-How would 'everyone' know that?!"

"...Kitten, you do know that you're _not_ quiet in bed, right?", asked Jason. "I think pretty much everyone at camp has heard a rendition of 'yes, Jason, harder Jason, fuck me, Jason' at this point."

"...You're sleeping in _your_ cabin tonight", huffed Percy with a glare.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	15. Nicercy - Love-Drunk Fool

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Love-Drunk Fool || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Love-Drunk Fool

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, drinking, protectiveness, sappiness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Silena Beauregard, Jason Grace

Summary: Prompt: "You have a cute nose, don't make me break it" for Nicercy.

Piper and her sorority are out drinking when a drunk man approaches them. Against their expectations, Nico does not want to hit on them – he just wants to tell them about his boyfriend.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Love-Drunk Fool_

Piper was out with her sorority for drinks, celebrating the end of finals week. Silena was buying the first round – which was why she was the wildly beloved leader of Beta Gamma Sigma. Piper was sitting next to Lacy, Silena having sat on Piper's other side prior to getting up to fetch their drinks. The only other sister at their table was Drew, much to Piper's dismay. The two didn't exactly get along very will. Bit of a rivalry and just general clash of personalities.

"Hello."

Piper startled as suddenly, a young man sat down next to her. He was handsome, with olive skin and high, sharp cheekbones, messy curls and an overall bad-boy vibe fueled by his black clothes and leather jacket. He smiled at Piper, arms folded on the table. Drew and Lacy turned toward him too.

"Uhm, sorry buddy, but you're not my type and this is kind of a girls night out", stated Piper.

"Issokay. You're not my type either", hummed the guy with a smile. "I'm gay."

"Okay", nodded Piper, a bit amused by the drunk man. "So... what can we do for you?"

"I wanna tell you about my boyfriend. Do you wanna hear about my boyfriend?", asked the man.

"Boyfriend?", asked Lacy curiously, grinning. "What's he like?"

"He's the mo—ost prettiest person in the entire whole planet", hummed the drunk, getting out his phone and pulling up a picture. "See? This is me and him. He's the one on the right. I'm Nico."

Nico had a broad, dorky smile on his lips as he pointed at his boyfriend. Piper had to admit that he was attractive – an athlete, that much was obvious, with bright eyes and a sunny smile.

"Cute", commented Piper.

"He i—is", sighed Nico happily. "He swims, you know? Captain of the swim-team. He got lots of gold medals and trophies and he always smiles really brightly when he wins..."

"You are so in love with that guy", snorted Drew, half amused.

"Ye—es", agreed Nico, nodding wildly. "I've been in love with Percy since we were kids! I met him when I was ten and we were sent to this stupid summer camp and Percy befriended my big sister. Percy is two years older than me, but back then that felt like a lifetime."

"Childhood sweethearts? What a beautiful story!", exclaimed Silena as she joined them. "Hello. I'm Silena. Please tell me all about how you and your sweetheart got together. I _live_ for those stories."

Nico looked very pleased. Honestly, among all the drunk men Piper had met at bars before, this one took the crown. He looked as threatening as a puppy, all lopsided smile and happy, which also clashed wildly with his exterior. Nico started scrolling through his phone, showing off photos of his boyfriend at competitions and with other people – family, apparently, according to Nico.

"See, this is him and his little brother Tyson. Ty's adorable. He adores Percy _maybe_ even more than me. But... I dunno if that is really possible", mused Nico thoughtfully. "And their baby sister Laura, who is just the most adorable thing ever. And Percy is so good with her. Makes me think of how amazing it would be if we had kids. I mean, not right now because I'm twenty-two and in the middle of becoming a doctor. But later, you know?"

"Already planning the future, huh?", teased Lacy amused, sipping her cocktail.

"Hard not to!", huffed Nico, pulling up a photo of Percy with his siblings. "Look at those genes. It would be a waste not to make more of those. Lots of tiny Percys... that'd be nice..."

Piper bit her lips to keep from giggling. The guy was really entertaining. It was rare finding someone so smitten with their partner. Nico kept scrolling through his phone, showing more pictures of Percy and of Percy and Nico together, looking absolutely adorable.

"Well, aren't you spending your time with questionable individuals, sis?"

Piper huffed and turned around toward her stepbrother Jason – Piper's dad and Jason's mom were actors who met on set and got married when the two of them had still been little.

"You have a cute nose, don't make me break it", warned Nico seriously.

Silena gasped at that and Piper blinked, though Jason laughed. "Dude. I'm just joking. Anyway, Percy texted me and he will be here in five minutes, okay?"

"Wait, you know each other?", asked Piper while hugging her brother.

"Yeah, that idiot is Nico. My new dorm-room mate", laughed Jason.

"It's why I sat with you", hummed Nico and tilted his head. "Didn't I say? I recognized you from Jason's photos in our room. Wanted to meet you."

The girls laughed at that and shook their heads, while Jason sighed. "Anyway, Percy-"

"No—o. Percy can't come already. I don't have gifts for him", frowned Nico.

He got up and grabbed Jason's arm. "Woah, no. We're not going to get him gifts. And on that account, hand over your phone before you buy ridiculous stuff on amazon again."

"No—o", complained Nico as his phone was taken away from him, Nico turning toward the girls with puppy-dog eyes. "Jason is _evil_ , you know? I buy my Percy pretty jewelry and clothes and stuff and Jason says that I can't because I'm drunk. That's stupid, right?"

"Last time, he spent 10k on a watch", grunted Jason with a deadpan. "He always likes spoiling Percy, but when he's drunk, he has absolutely _no_ filters at all. Which, also applies to all the gushing he most likely did about Percy there. He's normally neither a social creature nor talkative, but when he has two beers in his system, he can't shut up about Percy. Which, why are you drunk?"

"Not drunk", huffed Nico with a pout. "You guys were late and Will said we had to celebrate that we aced the exam, right? But then Will had to go because he has a date with Jake and then I saw your sister and I thought I had to tell her about my Percy."

"Su—ure", sighed Jason and shook his head. "Sorry, girls."

"No problem, he is adorable", giggled Silena, while Drew huffed.

"Ja—ay. Hand over my Nico!"

The group turned toward the one approaching, it was clearly Percy – after all the photos they had just seen, he was easy to recognize. Smiling happily, Nico pulled Percy into a hug and a kiss.

"Pe—ercy. Jason is evil and won't allow me to buy you flowers", complained Nico, nuzzling him.

"Sure. I'm the bad guy!", huffed Jason offended. "Flowers. You can buy flowers."

"Good", hummed Nico pleased, resting his head on Percy's shoulder.

Percy smiled gently, looking pleased with his octopus boyfriend. They really were adorable.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Sooo technically I coupled two separate prompts from tumblr. One was the line and another was someone asking for drunk!Nico who would get all clingy and just gush about how much he loves Percy. ^-^_


	16. Malercy - Not as Dumb as You Think

PJatO || Malercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not as Dumb as You Think || Malercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not as Dumb as You Think

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Malcolm/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Malcolm

Summary: Prompt: "I'm not as dumb as you think" for nothing in particular, but it screams Malercy.

Malcolm went to New Rome for college and is surprised to find Percy in the library all the time.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Not as Dumb as You Think_

Malcolm closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he entered the library. It was old and beautiful and _so large_ , filled with all the gorgeous books he wanted to read. It had been one of the biggest plus-sides to studying in New Rome – aside from the whole studying in safety because they were demigods. But the library was such a plus. He had fallen in love with it the first time he had accompanied Annabeth to New Rome. His big sister had greatly encouraged him to go here.

"...Percy Jackson", grunted Malcolm surprised and stumbled a little.

Percy Jackson was sitting curled together on one of the couches against the wall-high windows. He had his legs drawn up and was holding a book. The glasses perched on his nose were what really threw Malcolm off though. Blinking slowly, Percy looked up at him. Those sea-green eyes were even more prominent framed by the black, elegant glasses.

"Malcolm. Hi", greeted Percy. "Right. Annie mentioned you'd be going to college here this summer. I hope you're enjoying New Rome so far!"

The thought that Annabeth talked to Percy Jackson about him was a bit disturbing. "It's nice. What are... you doing here? In the library, I mean. I knew you were going to college here."

"I read", grunted Percy with an edge of annoyance. "I'm not as dumb as you think."

"I never said I think you're dumb", grunted Malcolm with a glare.

"It was implied by your surprise that I'm in the library", countered Percy with a deadpan, closing his book. "Like everyone else. I'm studying to become a teacher. So I have to study too, you know."

Malcolm blinked and watched Percy leave the library without another word.

/break\

Over the following weeks, Malcolm continuously ran into Percy at the library. He learned that the glasses were magically enchanted to take care of Percy's demigodly dyslexia and that without that, Percy apparently actually _enjoyed_ reading a lot. So Malcolm gave him some recommendations and they started talking about books, about studies. They even studied together a lot, since Malcolm too was aspiring to become a teacher. English literature and history. Percy however wanted to become a teacher for PE and mythology. Chiron had really influenced him in his time as a student and Percy had a passion for it. He wanted to be a swim-coach, give kids the chance to channel their frustrations into sports. Hearing Percy talk about it so passionately was nice.

"I brought hot chocolate", whispered Percy with a grin, lifting up a thermostat.

Malcolm grunted and shook his head in amusement. Percy was an adorable dork. What had surprised Malcolm the most however was that Percy had some amazing thoughts on the books they talked about. After all, Percy had been taking apart villainous plots for years now, knew how to deal with prophecies – he saw book-plots from a different angle than others. He had really _clever_ approaches to things and he could articulate his opinions really well too.

"I brought doughnuts. But we'll only be eating them after we leave the library", whispered Malcolm with an amused smile, opening the bag to show Percy the blue-glaced doughnuts.

"Blue!", squeaked Percy, earning him a harsh hushing from one of the other patrons.

Grinning sheepishly, Percy ducked his head. Malcolm laughed softly and put the doughnuts away before getting comfortable with Percy in what had become their spot. A week after their first run-in, Malcolm learned why Percy loved this spot in particular. When the sun set over New Rome, this spot gave the perfect view of it and it was absolutely breathtaking. After working through the initial misunderstanding, Malcolm had come to join Percy at that spot. Even when they they didn't study together, they'd just sit next to each other, individually studying in silence.

Malcolm had come to really, _truly_ enjoy Percy's companionship. Just his presence. But also his opinions. He started feeling bad for people making Percy feel _stupid_. He knew names like Seaweed Brain had caught on, meant jokingly maybe, but still.

"You're brilliant", whispered Malcolm gently and leaned in to brush Percy's hair out of his face.

Percy looked up at him in surprise from beneath his lashes. He was absolutely beautiful like that, looking up at Malcolm like that, cheeks dark-red to match the setting sun behind them.

"I... What?", asked Percy startled.

"You're brilliant", repeated the son of Athena. "Just because you never had the _chance_ to shine academically didn't mean you were stupid. And now? Now you're working your ass off. You aced that big test the other day and I'm... I'm really _proud_ of you."

"...Thank you?", whispered Percy surprised, the blush on his cheeks darkening. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to that, really. I mean... no one ever said something like that to me?"

"Then they're all fools", stated Malcolm seriously, letting his hand slip to cup Percy's cheek. "You're _brilliant_. And amazing. I never expected to find someone I could spend _hours_ discussing books with without feeling like the biggest nerd ever. With you, it's fun. I enjoy your opinions and your humor and just... you. I enjoy _you_ a lot, Percy."

"...You... enjoy _me_?", echoed Percy doubtfully, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think I understand what you mean with _that_ , Mal. You enjoy me...?"

"I enjoy spending time with you. I'd... like to spend time with you outside of the library", offered Malcolm patiently and with a smile, maybe an edge nervous.

"Oh. Sure. We can hang out. Dunno why we haven't so far", laughed Percy.

"No. Not. Not hang out", sighed Malcolm. "I meant... like a... _date_."

"...Date? Like, _romantic_ date? You? Wanna date me?", asked Percy stunned. "Okay. Totally did not see that coming. Huh. Uhm... I..."

"It's okay, you don't have to answer right now", assured Malcolm with a faint smile.

"No, no! I... want to date you", offered Percy, cheeks heating up. "I'd really like that, I think. I've been so holed up with school work, I kind of haven't spend time with anyone aside from the others. Haven't really thought about... dating. But... I really like spending time with you too."

"Oh. Okay. Cool", nodded Malcolm before wincing. "Did I really just say 'cool'?"

"Ye—eah", laughed Percy and leaned forward to rest their foreheads against each other. "I _really_ like you, Mal. You super dork. You're cute. Can... we kiss?"

Malcolm grinned as he leaned in to kiss Percy, with the sun setting behind them.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So by my own time, I am nearly two hours too late for the Monday story. But in all fairness: I forgot it's Monday. *shrugs helplessly*  
_


	17. Octavercy - The Apprentice

PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Apprentice || PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Apprentice

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles, family fluff

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Own Character of the Next Generation: Sedanur 'Danny' Aykan

Summary: Prompt: "Did you just hiss at me?" - "Are you judging me?" for Octavercy.

Octavian and Percy have to adjust to having a kid around when a child of Apollo with the gift of augury arrives in New Rome. Octavian is disturbed by how well Percy takes to the girl.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _The Apprentice_

"Sedanur Aykan, daughter of Apollo with the gift of augury. Her mother Malaike Aykan was a Turkish German and recently passed away, no living relatives left", read Reyna off the file as she walked with Percy.

"Poor girl. But... why are you telling me this?", asked Percy confused.

Reyna sighed and closed the folder, turning fully toward Percy with a serious expression on her face. "Because you are dating the current augur and you are living with him too. Sedanur has the gift of augury and she has no living relatives. Tradition has it that the current augur takes in the future augur as their apprentice, raising them. This... affects you too."

"...You want me to adopt a _kid_?! I'm nineteen a half! I'm a kid myself, heck I literally just said 'a half'!", blurted Percy out with a panicky expression. "And Tavy and I have only been dating for two years. We can't adopt a child, Reyna. The poor kid!"

Reyna sighed and rested a hand on Percy's upper arm. "I know. That's why I'm here talking to you. Your boyfriend however, he's twenty-four and the augur of New Rome. Octavian _knows_. He knows his duty. But his duty will affect you too now. And... to be quite honest, you're the reason most of the senate agreed to send Sedanur to Octavian, because... while he has been working hard to make up for the mistakes made during the Giant War, we all have known Octavian long enough to be doubtful of what kind of influence he would be on a child. You however, you have the right heart and head to raise a kid. But in the end... it's your decision how much you'll get involved."

Percy was still wide-eyed and a bit slack-jawed as they reached the temple of Apollo. Octavian was standing in front of a young girl with dark hair and bright eyes and almond skin. She was so small.

"Hello", whispered Percy gently as he approached them.

Sedanur didn't reply, she was just clutching her teddy bear close.

"I'm Percy", said Percy with a smile. "How old are you?"

" _Das ist Percy. Er will wissen, wie alt du bist_ ", supplied Octavian after a moment.

" _Fast vier_ ", replied Sedanur with a small smile.

"She said she's nearly four. She talks like you", drawled Octavian. "She's only three, she doesn't speak English. Our glorious praetor did tell you she's from Germany, right?"

"So... you speak German, huh?", asked Percy curiously.

"Your observation skills are astonishing", drawled Octavian and rolled his eyes. "I'm fluent in seven languages, German among them, yes. I trust it that you've also been informed about..."

"That the little princess is going to live with us, yeah", replied Percy, looking at the scared little orphan girl. "Ye—eah. We're definitely going to keep her."

/Six Months Later\

Sedanur was a quick study – both, for the English language and the augury. Octavian found himself very proud of his young apprentice. The girl was also taking very well to New Rome and even better so to... Percy. Octavian frowned as he leaned against the doorway of their living room, watching them. Percy's solution to teaching Sedanur English was to watch Disney movies with her. Which, actually seemed to help a lot, because Danny knew the movies they were watching by heart in German, so she mentally linked the words she knew with the unfamiliar ones she heard now.

It made Octavian feel strange though, seeing Percy and Sedanur curled together on the couch, munching cookies and singing along to the movie's songs.

"Papa, wanst you watch with us?", asked Sedanur with large, hopeful eyes.

"Papa, do you want to watch with us", corrected Octavian as he heaved a sigh and approached.

She had started calling them papa and daddy a few weeks ago and Percy glared rather viciously every time Octavian attempted to correct her, so he had simply given up and submitted to his fate. Percy smiled pleased as he made room for Octavian and then snuggled up to him, kissing his cheek.

"Aristocats. Of course my kitten is making my apprentice watch the cat movie", muttered Octavian, just to have Percy hiss at him, prompting Octavian to raise an eyebrow. "Did you just hiss at me?"

"Are you judging me?", asked Percy, one eyebrow raised pointedly.

"Daddy, can we have a Kätzchen?", asked Sedanur instantly hopeful.

Percy blinked and grinned before turning toward Octavian, with Seanur, both of them looking at Octavian with the large, hopeful eyes (Percy taught the girl that look and it infuriated Octavian beyond belief). "I dunno, Danny. We gotta ask papa. For that. What do you say, Tavy? Do we?"

"Don't do that", growled Octavian irritated. "Don't..."

"Please?", asked Sedanur and her eyes, if possible, went even wider. "Papa?"

There was this odd feeling in Octavian's chest, heavy yet light and it made it downright impossible to deny this look. Which was strange, because the only one who had ever managed to manipulate him like that was Perseus Jackson. And usually, _he_ did it with promises in the bedroom. Though rather early into their relationship, Perseus had managed to also manipulate Octavian outside the bedroom, using the very unfair advantage of his impossible eyes.

"Very well. But I am not cleaning any cat toilets, Perseus", warned Octavian irritated.

Both Sedanur and Perseus high-fived at that and then jumped him, each kissing him on the cheek. Honestly, this was not what Octavian had pictured his life to be when he had first bedded Perseus during the Giant War. That the boy, when coming to New Rome to attend college, would actually pursue a relationship with Octavian? Beyond sex? That Octavian would allow the Graeco to move in with him, to share his bed and his home. That... That Octavian would enjoy being curled together with _his_ Graeco to enjoy _Game of Thrones_ , that he'd look forward to coming home to Perseus and his home-cooked meals (or take-out, whenever Percy's classes were running late too).

Least of all, that Octavian and Percy Jackson – of all people – would be raising a child together. A gifted, brilliant child, the future augur of New Rome who would bring great honor not just to New Rome but to Octavian personally, because this apprentice was more than talented. This child was more than promising. This... daughter... was more than endearing.

Octavian sighed softly as he pressed a kiss against the top of Sedanur's head and then turned to also press a kiss to the top of Percy's head, making the Greek grin smugly.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I love dad!Percy. It's kind of my favorite Percy? And I love reluctant-dad!Octavian. Happy I found a way to mix those two. ;D_


	18. Tritercy - Endless Sky

PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Endless Sky || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Endless Sky

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, flirting, very blatant flirting

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Triton, Herakles

Summary: Prompt: "That's my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend." - "Well, kiss me so they see." for Tritercy.

Triton just wanted a coffee before heading to work when he runs into his ex.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Endless Sky_

Triton made a face and groaned. All he had wanted was a coffee. He had stayed up long making plans for the team – he was a swim-coach at college and a race was coming up. He really needed his coffee before facing his team. They were loud and exhausting. He liked most of them most of the time, but without coffee and breakfast, it was just _not_ bearable.

Instead of getting breakfast, he was now faced with his obnoxious ex-boyfriend. Teenage-mistake, really. Trying to rebel against his mother. Now, one of his biggest regrets. He groaned again.

"You... okay there?", asked the guy right behind him in the line.

Triton turned around and for a short moment, he just stared. A swimmer, definitely, judging by his physique and muscles. Also by the fact that Triton recognized him. Percy Jackson, Olympic gold-swimmer under 21 two years ago. He was even more beautiful than on TV, with the sea-green eyes and messy, fluffy-looking black hair. He was breathtaking.

"That's my ex-boyfriend", sighed Triton, motioning at Herakles Grace at the front of the line.

"Well... kiss me so he sees?", offered Percy mischievously with a wink. "You look uncomfortable and he looks like a douchebag. Rub it in that he lost you...?"

Normally, Triton would say no to such a thing. Kissing a stranger? Not even to rub it in and get rid of Herakles. But this was _Percy Jackson_ , _the_ Percy Jackson, asking to kiss him. Triton would be an absolute fool to say no to that! Nodding, he leaned in, resting a hand on Percy's neck.

"Tri—iton", purred Herakles in that creepy way of his.

Percy grinned reassuringly before getting on his toe-tips and kissing Triton. Kissing him slow and deep and wow. It felt like flying. Like the endless sky opened up to him for the first time in his life. He had always been water bound, but in the water, you fight the water's resistance. There was no resistance here. It made him feel free and warm. After a while of being ignored, Herakles huffed and left. Yet the kiss didn't end, not until the barista cleared her throat. Hastily, Triton and Percy bolted apart and Triton was happy to see the blush on Percy's cheeks.

"Please, order. I'll pay, it's the least I can do", smiled Triton, motioning for Percy to cut in line.

"Only if you sit with me and we talk over coffee", bargained Percy, eyes sparkling. "As a... date?"

"Considering that kiss we just shared, that does sound appropriate", smirked Triton.

Perhaps, training was going to run late today, because the coach had better things to do.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Short and to the point. ;D  
_


	19. Nicercy - It's a Seal!

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – It's a Seal! || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – It's a Seal!

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, magic, selkie

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Piper McLean

Summary: Prompt: "I bet it's a boy." - "I bet it's a turtle." for Nicercy.

Nico loves the aquarium, especially the turles and one marine biologist in particular.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _It's a Seal!_

Nico was one of the biggest donors of the marine sanctuary slash aquarium. He was a filthy-rich lawyer and he had always loved turtles, so he decided to donate some of his money to keep the turtles safe around here. That, of course, meant he was a guest of honor at the regular big galas.

"You know. It's befitting that you look like a penguin", noted his date for the night.

"Shut up, Will", grumbled Nico with a glare, elbowing his best friend.

The two had been inseparable since college – Will studying to become a doctor, Nico studying to become a lawyer. Will had been Nico's first gay friend and had helped the back then closeted boy a lot. They were like brothers by now, had gone through thick and thin together.

"So, how are Botticelli and Titian doing?", asked Will.

Two turtles Nico had kind of adopted, sponsored really. Without his donation, the sanctuary would not have been able to take them in and take care of them. As thanks, Nico had gotten to name them.

"Doing fine", grinned Nico and ducked his head. "I visited them just earlier this week."

"You and your ridiculous obsession with turtles", chuckled Will fondly.

"I learned English with the Ninja Turtles", shrugged Nico with a frown. "They were named after famous Italians, Will. There was nothing not to love about them. Turtles are awesome."

"One day I will tell Percy that you made little masks for Titian and Botticelli", warned Will.

Nico's eyes widened and his ears turned red. Percy was the cutest marine biologist in existence and he worked at the sanctuary. A doctor too, tending to the animals when they were hurt. And Will was _absolutely not_ allowed to ruin Nico's suave reputation by revealing that Botticelli the green turtle and Titian the yellow turtle were _kind of_ Nico's TMNT OCs.

"Why do you hate me, Will?", asked Nico miserably, shaking his head.

Will laughed as the two of them made their way toward their seats when Nico spotted the object of his affection. Percy Jackson. He was wearing a dark-blue button-down shirt and dress-pants but, as always, he had his black leather-jacket on him. He always wore that thing, even on the hottest summer days. Nico frowned though, because the jacket was laying on the ground. It must have slipped off the backrest of Percy's chair. It _was_ too hot and uncomfortable to wear the jacket in here. Motioning for Will to go ahead, Nico picked up the black leather-jacket with a smile. He blinked curiously as he felt the material for a moment. He had never felt this kind of leather before.

"Excuse me, Percy", started Nico, resting a hand on Percy's shoulder.

Something strange happened when Percy turned around to look at him. First, with a bright smile, but then the smile immediately got replaced by a look of horror and shock, staring first at the jacket and then at Nico, like Nico had just... betrayed his trust and killed his puppy or something. Frowning confused by that reaction, Nico placed the jacket back on the backrest.

"It must have fallen off", offered Nico with a smile. "Wouldn't want it to get dirty, I know how much you love this jacket. And I also wanted to... say hello. Hello."

Instead of the usual banter or anything, Percy just stared at Nico in utter confusion. When Nico didn't get a reaction for a while, he just cleared his throat and bid his goodbye.

/break\

"Percy. Percy, you alright?", asked Piper concerned when her roommate came home.

Today had been some gala that she had managed to worm her way out of – she hated playing fancy dress-up. Percy however, he had gone in hopes of seeing his crush in a well-cut suit. For the past months, Percy had had a huge crush on one of the sanctuary's biggest donors. Nico di Angelo. He regularly came to visit the sanctuary too and Percy would just stare heart-eyed at the way Nico talked to the turtles. It was endearing and ridiculous and cute. But also a little pathetic, because Piper had _warned_ him not to fall in love with a human. Yet here he was...

"Someone took my skin", whispered Percy, biting his lips.

"No!", exclaimed Piper wide-eyed, jumping off the couch in panic, just to freeze. "Wait. But... You're _wearing_ it, Percy. What... happened? What's going on?"

"Nico", started Percy, taking a shaky breath. "He _had it_. He _took it_. A... And then he smiled at me and _gave it back_. Because it fell on the floor. H... He picked it up and instead of _keeping_ it, he gave it back to me, with a smile... and... and..."

"Huh", grunted Piper stunned, collapsing back onto the couch. "Ice-cream and alcohol?"

"I get the ice, you get the booze", nodded Percy absentmindedly, swallowing hard.

Piper took a deep, relieved breath. "Honestly, if you lost your skin while under my care, King Poseidon would most likely skin me alive. You can't do that to me."

"Dad would never skin you alive!", called Percy back with a huff. "You're one of his best generals."

Piper shook her head and took a deep breath. She might be, but if the prince of the ocean lost his selkie-skin to some human and didn't return to Atlantis, that'd be her end too...

/break\

"You gave it back."

Nico startled. He thought he was alone, watching the turtles. Botticelli and Titian were being their usual adorable selves again and Nico loved watching them. It helped him relax after a long case. At this time of day under the week, he usually had the turtles to himself, only a handful of families being close by and Nico didn't mind sharing the turles' attention with a couple eager kids. Turning some, he faced not a child but Percy. Percy, wearing his perfectly cut leather-jacket over his _Los Angeles Marine Sanctuary_ shirt. The young doctor looked absolutely in awe as he stared at Nico.

"I'm sorry?", asked Nico confused.

"Walk with me?", offered Percy with the tiniest smile.

There was nothing Nico would ever deny Percy – and spending _alone time_ on a potentially romantic sunset walk on the beach, just the two of them? Nico would have to be a fool to say no to that. Nodding, he followed Percy out of the sanctuary and toward the beach. For a short while did they just walk calmly side by side. Percy's eyes were on the ocean with the same longing they always held when he looked at the vast blueness. Nico's eyes were on Percy, as they always were when Percy was close by. He just looked so beautiful and serene.

"You gave it back", whispered Percy as the sun was slowly setting.

"What do you mean?", asked Nico. "You said that before too, but... What?"

"My... skin", replied Percy, shrugging off his jacket and folding it over his arm.

"Your _jacket_?", asked Nico for clarification, more confused than ever.

"My skin", corrected Percy softly, slowly stepping toward the ocean. "You picked it up and... and you gave it back. Humans are... selfish. That's what I was told growing up. Humans are greedy, dangerous and selfish. And when a human takes your skin, they will keep it."

"Okay. Mildly freaking out by the way you talk about humans like you're not one and also the whole skin-thing, equally... disturbing, Percy", offered Nico, voice pitching a little.

"Have you ever heard of... selkies?", asked Percy slowly, stepping more into the water.

"Uhm. The seal-women?", grunted Nico confused. "They... they're a fairy tale. Seals who turn into humans and when a man steals her... her _skin_... the woman would have to marry him?"

"Something like that", shrugged Percy and tilted his head, a small smile on his lips. "When someone takes our skin, we can't return home to the sea. We can't return to our true form. And men... tended to use that for the one they want. But selkies don't necessarily have to be female. And we don't just turn into _seals_. We're also called... merpeople, in many cultures."

"...We...?", echoed Nico, swallowing hard.

"Don't freak out", requested Percy with a smile as he let himself fall backward into the water.

Nico couldn't help but step up, anxious against better judgment. Percy stayed under water for long. Too long. Nico was growing scared. But then he resurfaced and jumped Nico, pinning him to the wet ground. The water was shallow. Propped up on his elbows, Nico could still keep his face above water. The real shocker however was Percy. Percy whose lower half was no longer human legs. Instead a tail. A... seal-tail, flapping in the water. Percy was smiling brightly at him.

"I never _really_ introduced myself", hummed Percy. "I'm Prince Perseus, son of King Poseidon, leader to the selkies and ruler of the ocean. I'm... I came here to learn about humans. I didn't want to believe that all humans are bad. It couldn't be true. And... And then I met you and you're... sweet. But when you picked up my skin and just _gave it back to me_... You're something else, Nico di Angelo. And I... I like you. I liked you for a while now. But when you gave me back my skin..."

Slowly, Percy leaned down, making eye-contact with Nico. Nervously, Nico tilted his head and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist as the selkie kissed him.

"I just kissed a merman", whispered Nico in awe, cupping Percy's face.

"If you want to, you could... date a merman", offered Percy with a cheeky grin.

/3 Weeks Later\

"You've been spending even more time at the sanctuary than usual", pointed Reyna out.

Nico rolled his eyes and blushed. He had not yet told anyone about dating Percy, because they didn't want the attention. But now Will _and_ Nico's two oldest friends – Jason and Reyna, friends since high school – were teaming up on him. Jason threw popcorn at him.

"I bet it's a boy", smirked Will knowingly.

"I bet it's a turtle", countered Jason with a shrug. "Our little weirdo is spending all his time with... uhm... Picasso and Pollock all the time anyway. What's new."

"Botticelli and Titian", corrected Reyna. "And will you two shut up so I can enjoy the movie?"

If only they knew that it was actually... a seal. A seal-merman. Well, technically, Will was on point too, because it was a boy. The boy of his dreams. Who was a merman. And Nico's boyfriend. He grinned, ridiculously pleased, as he got more comfortable between Reyna and Jason.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This was, hands down, the weirdest of the prompts on the list and I was really lost as to what to do with it. But then I remembered this request I got on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** ;3) a while ago, about selkie!Percy and Nico taking his skin by accident but returning it - and I figured that'd actually go really well together._


	20. Nepercy - King's Protection

PJatO || Nepercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – King's Protection || PJatO || Nepercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – King's Protection

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Neptune/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Neptune

Summary: Prompt: "Baby, I'm scared." - "You don't have to be, not as long as I'm here." for Nepercy. Sometimes, Percy still has nightmares about the war. His lover is there to reassure him.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _King's Protection_

Percy woke up with a scream on his lips, his fingers clawing at something – anything – to hold onto, to keep him tethered to reality. A sob wrecked his body and he collapsed forward.

"Perseus. Perseus, it's alright", whispered a dark, warm voice softly.

Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a firm, soothing hug. Percy threw his own arms around his lover, clinging onto him and sobbing.

"Baby, I... I'm scared", whispered Percy, voice breaking.

"You don't have to be, not as long as I'm here", assured Neptune.

Tilting his head, Percy looked at the king of the ocean. It had happened during the Giant War, when Percy had been diving and afraid to drown when Neptune had appeared to him, soothing him. And after the war, they had... talked. A lot. Neptune had courted him. It had been weird, at first, thinking of Poseidon, the aloof dad in the Hawaiian shirts, and Neptune, the hot well-trained Roman god of storms and the ocean with harder edges than Poseidon. Neptune _was hot_. And kind and understanding. They found a common ground, in a far different way. And then they fell in love. Salacia and Neptune had separated a while ago, during the Titan War because Amphitrite/Salacia was not a fan of her husband cheating on her again. Now, five years later, Percy and Neptune were married, Percy ruled the ocean with his husband, having turned his back on being a hero – being the gods' _puppet_. Now he was a god himself, now he could finally rest.

Only... Only that he couldn't. Every now and again, the nightmares caught up with him. The Titan War, the Giant War, Tartarus, Smelly Gabe, just _everything_. And then he'd wake up, screaming and crying and breaking down. But every time he did, Neptune was there, at his side, _catching him_.

Neptune loved him, supported him, protected him. Percy knew Neptune would never allow Juno to kidnap him again and memory-wipe him again and put him in danger _again_. Neptune was going to be at his side and he would not allow any god to screw with Percy again. There were so many other dangers out there that Percy would have to face, but even with them, he knew Neptune would be at his side and help him through them. He knew that, for the first time, he was actually safe.

"Sorry for waking you", sighed Percy as he calmed down some, curling against Neptune.

"Never be sorry for that, my love", chided Neptune, kissing Percy's forehead softly. "When you need me, I'll always be there to protect you. Even from your own nightmares."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	21. LittleBigThreesome - Sea Brat

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sea Brat || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sea Brat

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: Prompt: "Why can't you just believe me?" - "You've lied about it before." for LittleBigThreesome. Percy hates how much his stupid, fussing boyfriends are always worrying about him (no he doesn't, not really).

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Sea Brat_

Percy was leaning against the balustrade of their balcony, holding a cup of coffee. He hated coffee, but it'd stop him from falling back asleep for a while. His gaze was directed to the full moon.

"Perce? Did you have another nightmare?", asked Jason lowly, voice rough with sleep.

"Nah. I'm fine", shrugged Percy, turning enough to let Jason kiss him.

"Don't lie to us, gattino", chided Nico irritated, flanking Percy from the other side.

"Why can't you just believe me?", groaned Percy as Nico kissed him.

"You've lied about it before", supplied Nico. "You keep lying about it. You keep trying to shield us. Not worry us. But, sea brat, you do know that we worry anyway."

"Yeah, because we _love_ you", huffed Jason, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and pulling him up so he could rest his chin on Percy's shoulder. "We love you so much and we should... we should be able to share each others' burdens. Help each other. You're always there for me, when I have problems, for Nico, when he has nightmares about... the past."

"Let us be here for you", whispered Nico gently, cupping Percy's face.

Heaving a sigh, Percy leaned forward to rest his forehead against Nico's. "Just... Just Tartarus..."

"Just Tartarus, yeah?", echoed Jason with a snort, nuzzling into Percy's neck. "You _just_ went through hell and all. Not a big deal, right? No reason to still have sleepless nights."

"I just...", started Percy with a pout.

"You're just a total brat", huffed Jason, pulling Percy closer. "Nico, take the coffee. I take the sea brat. We bring him back to bed where he belongs at 4 AM."

Percy yelped as he was thrown over Jason's shoulder as soon as Nico had the coffee. "T—This is kidnapping! You can't just _abduct_ me like this, you fiends."

"Quit being dramatic, sea brat", countered Jason, slapping Percy's butt. "Mh. Nice."

Percy's face was beet-red as he was being carried to their bedroom and thrown onto the bed. Nico brought the coffee mug to the kitchen and then came to join his boyfriends.

"Percy, amore", sighed Nico, gently cupping Percy's cheek. "We love you. We want to be there for you. When you have a nightmare, _please_ wake us up. Let us distract you, protect you. Don't just... sneak off to be alone and carry your burden on your own."

"I love you two", whispered Percy and snuggled up between Jason and Nico.

"We love you too. Even when you're being silly", sighed Jason, kissing Percy's forehead.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Because fussing, worried Jasico are Very Good and exactly what Percy needs~  
_


	22. Jercy - Playing Fetch

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Playing Fetch || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Playing Fetch

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Mrs. O'Leary is really good at fetch. She always fetches what Percy needs the most.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Playing Fetch_

All Percy wanted to do was sleep. Nap. Just… close his eyes and not do a thing. College was killing him slowly. He frowned as he put his keys down, surveying the dark apartment.

"I'm home", called Percy out, just to be tackled moments later. "Hey, girl. At least someone is home to welcome me. You been good? Frank dropped by to feed you and go on a walk with you, right?"

Mrs. O'Leary whined in confirmation and continued slobbering her human. With a sigh did Percy make his way toward the bedroom. Despite the giant, happy puppy waiting for him, the apartment was still empty and cold.

"I miss him, girl", sighed Percy lowly as he collapsed onto the bed.

His eyes caught on the photo on the nightstand. Jason, with his arms around Percy's waist, Percy with his around Jason's neck, both hovering a couple inches above ground because Jason had been so excited. Leo, the little stalker and shipper, had taken the photo of them.

"I can't sleep without him", muttered Percy and rolled onto his stomach.

He buried his face in Jason's pillow. It still faintly smelt like him. Very faintly. Mrs. O'Leary whined in confusion before she left through the shadows. Great. Now even his puppy couldn't endure his whining anymore.

It wasn't his fault that he had grown so accustomed to sharing a bed with Jason that he couldn't sleep without his blonde…

"Wo–oah, girl, what the–", yelped a sudden voice.

Percy lifted his head to watch Mrs. O'Leary exit the shadows again, Jason dangling from her snout. The hellhound carried him around proudly just to dump him on the bed, right next to Percy. Percy blinked a couple times.

"…Good girl. Very good girl", muttered Percy surprised. "You get all the bones you want tomorrow. And treats."

Mrs. O'Leary's tail was wagging proudly at that before she yelped and left the room. Jason, disgruntled and confused, sat up and rubbed his head.

"Babe. What just happened?", asked Jason pointedly. "One moment, I'm getting yelled at by Nike that the trophy-case in her temple isn't big enough, the next I get tackled and abducted by your hellhound."

"I missed you", sighed Percy and wrapped his arms around Jason, pulling the blonde down with him. "I hate when you're gone for days to build yet another temple. Urgh. We only recently moved in together, you can't just be gone the whole time… I like sleeping with you next to me…"

Jason blinked slowly as he was pinned to the bed, beneath his boyfriend who was now sprawled out on top of him like a clingy octopus, all limbs wrapped around him, head on Jason's chest and nuzzling into him.

"I… missed you too, Perce", muttered Jason, gently kissing the top of Percy's head. "…Perce? Perce, did you seriously just fall asleep on me…?" No reply. Jason sighed fondly and pulled his boyfriend closer. "Was I seriously just abducted to be your pillow…? Gods, I love you so fucking much…"

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Well, this is a tumblr drabble that happened without prompt. Sometimes, the mood just strikes me and I write A Thing. Come visit me at **takaraphoenix** for more things. ;D  
_


	23. Nicercy - Sleep Drunken

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleep Drunken || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleep Drunken

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, cuddles

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "Are you high?" - "I'm just so fucking tired." for Nicercy.

Percy has been pulling a lot of all-nighters studying. His boyfriend is surprised by the effect it has.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Sleep Drunken_

Nico frowned disturbed as he looked up. His boyfriend was giggling like crazy, curled together on his own bed and reading. Exam time was _a pain in the ass_ and both of them had been studying their asses off, but Percy... he was really working himself into the ground.

Percy and Nico had met by becoming dorm-roommates. Nico was studying to become a doctor, while Percy was studying marine biology to become a... dolphin-doctor. Among other things. It was insanely endearing and Nico had fallen in love with Percy at the zoo, actually. Seeing Percy fawn over penguins was the single most adorable thing Nico had ever seen.

"Babe? Are you... alright?", asked Nico carefully.

"This is just... so—o funny", giggled Percy. "Penguins and their pebbles. I mean. Imagine I had given _you_ a pebble when asking you first out! Ahahahaha!"

"...Are... Are you _high_?", asked Nico disturbed, getting up from his own bed to walk to Percy's.

Groaning in a drawn-out way, Percy dropped his book and collapsed forward onto the bed. "I'm just so fucking tired. I can't sleep. Every time... all the... the exams, Nick, the _exams_!"

Sighing, Nico sat down next to Percy and gently started caressing his boyfriend's hair. His hands slipped down from Percy's head to his shoulders and he started massaging his boyfriend. Percy groaned in a blissful way, slowly relaxing beneath Nico.

"You're too tense, amore", whispered Nico gently. "You need to stop pressuring yourself like that. I know exams are stressful. I know you are always... troubled about studying. But if you work too hard, it'll all be for nothing too, because you can't concentrate any longer. I love you. You need to take care of yourself, my love. Or... at least let _me_ take care of you."

"I lo—ove you so—o much, Ni—ick", groaned Percy happily. "You're amazing. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Have I ever told you how amazing you are? Because you are."

"You really are sleep-drunk, babe", muttered Nico with a frown.

He carefully picked up the books and put them aside, before stripping Percy down to his boxers. The other allowed that to happen, just laying there and watching him curiously from half-lid eyes. Smiling fondly at his boyfriend, Nico stripped down himself before he joined Percy in bed.

"Time for sleep, Perce. You can study more tomorrow", whispered Nico, voice soft.

He kissed the top of Percy's head as he pulled his boyfriend closer. Percy sighed contently and snuggled up to Nico, burying his face in Percy's neck. Within seconds, he was out cold.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I get like that when I am sleep-deprived and I figure it'd be adorable and fitting for Percy ;DDD  
_


	24. Nepercy - Silent Treatment

PJatO || Nepercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Silent Treatment || PJatO || Nepercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Silent Treatment

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, family fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Neptune/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Neptune, Triton

Summary: Prompt: "No, I'm not talking to you." for Nepercy. A misunderstanding leads to a fight.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Silent Treatment_

"No, I'm not talking to you."

"But Percy-", started Neptune, trying to reach out for his consort.

"You heard Percy, father", grunted Triton pointedly. "Leave now. _Please_."

Grumbling, Neptune left the camp. Percy smiled and turned toward his big brother. Triton sighed and shook his head before heading over toward the main house. Flapping his tail, Percy followed.

"Tell me though, _why_ are you not talking to your husband?", asked Triton casually.

Percy glowered at that, arms crossed over his chest. "He told me that now that I'm his royal consort, I did not have to work anymore. I'm not some kinda trophy husband, you know?"

After the Giant War, Percy had become a merman, started working at the underwater summer-camp and turning over a new leaf. It had helped him deal with his PTSD. Aver the following months, he had made Neptune fall for him. The Roman Sea God had been enchanted ever since the Giant War already, and considering Poseidon and Amphitrite had gotten divorced over the matter of breaking an oath on the River Styx, Neptune was looking for a new consort. The two had courted and gotten together and by now, Percy was the official royal consort.

"Have you considered that perhaps, Neptune did not mean to insult you but rather to give you another _option_?", suggested Triton carefully, watching his younger brother.

The frown on Percy's face deepened as he tilted his head. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair. Okay, so perhaps he was just a tiny bit sensitive about the topic. Ever since he had started dating the king, everyone had given him options, told him he'd be kissing babies and waving pleasantly from the balcony or whatever. He could not possibly be coped up in a palace all the time.

"I... I'll go and talk to my husband", sighed Percy frustrated. "It's just this... marriage-thing..."

Triton smiled amused and nodded as Percy made his way back to the palace to find his husband sulking in their bedroom. It was cute, really. Smiling a little, Percy swam up to Neptune and wrapped his arms around the god's neck from behind, kissing his cheek and startling him.

"...I thought you're not talking to me", grumbled Neptune, decidedly pouty.

"I... hope I just _misunderstood_ you. It just... People have been telling me how I'd be like a... trophy queen once we'd get married so your suggestion... rubbed me the wrong way."

"Perseus, love, I would _never_ ask of you to stop being who you are. I love _you_."

Percy smiled at that and nuzzled into his husband. "I know that. Sorry for... overreacting."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	25. Frazeleo - Pants on Fire

PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pants on Fire || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pants on Fire

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/f), fluff

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson

Summary: Prompt: "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" - "Seriously, you're worse than a kid." for Frazeleo.

Frank likes to cuddle in his sleep, only that he also lives in denial about that...

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Pants on Fire_

Frank was blushing brightly as he tried to dodge his teasing boyfriend. "I am _not_ a cuddly teddy."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!", chimed Leo as he cornered Frank more and more.

"Seriously, you're worse than a kid", grumbled Frank annoyed.

"No, your pants are _literally_ on fire, Frank", pointed Hazel out, eyebrows raised.

Yelping, Frank backed away from their fireplace and started patting out the fire. He glared at the cackling Latino who was most likely responsible for the fire. An amused smile was on Hazel's lips as she watched. Casually, she pulled Leo in to kiss his cheeks.

"Leo's right though. You _literally_ turn into a cuddly teddy bear", tagged Hazel on. "I woke up two nights ago to have a brown bear hugging me. I thought I'd suffocate under all the fur."

"You also make a cute koala though", grinned Leo delighted.

"Maybe it's linked to my dreams or something, that I shift in my sleep", grumbled Frank defensively, sitting down once the pants weren't on fire anymore.

"You know we like cuddling with you", offered Hazel gently. "You don't need to act like cuddling is something bad, Frank."

Frank continued grumbling, his cheeks dark red. Grinning at the cute pout, Leo slipped into Frank's lap and kissed his cheek. Slowly, Frank wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and pulled him close enough so he could bury his nose in Leo's curls.

"So, why did you even bring it up if it's not something bad?", asked Frank.

"It's summer and all that fur is really suffocating", pointed Hazel out.

"Yeah, cuddling with a full-sized grizzly bear is about as hot as my dad's forges", agreed Leo. "And while I'm relatively heat-resistant, that's more about _fire_ heat and less about _body_ heat."

"During this summer-heat, we _really_ need you to get the shifting under control", groaned Hazel in agreement, leaning her forehead against Frank's shoulder. "Ple—ease."

"I wouldn't even know how!", argued Frank. "Don't you think I would if I could?"

"Ma—aybe we'll find a way, together?", suggested Leo with a grin, kissing Frank's cheek.

"We could, perhaps, wake you up every time you shift?", suggested Hazel thoughtfully.

Frank sighed and resigned himself to very fitful nights from here on out. He didn't quite understand how it had happened that he shifted in his sleep. Hazel and Leo cuddled up to him from either side and he smiled to himself. Better safe than sound, before he might hurt either of them.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	26. Nicercy - His Sister's Keeper

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – His Sister's Keeper || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – His Sister's Keeper

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, family, polyamory (m/m/f), m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairing: Paul/Sally, Tyson/Ella, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Tyson, Ella

Own Character: Laura Blofis

Summary: Prompt: "Don't yell at me like I'm a child!"-"DONT THROW SCISSORS!" for Nicercy. It's Laura's first Christmas and Percy and Nico are trying to find the best present.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _His Sister's Keeper_

"For fuck's sake, _watch out_ , Percy!"

"Don't yell at me like I'm a child!", countered Percy frustrated.

"DONT THROW SCISSORS!", exclaimed Nico agitated.

"Woah there. How about you both take a step back and calm down...?", suggested Leo.

The son of Hephaestus stood awkwardly in the doorway to Percy's room, watching them doubtfully. Leo and Percy had moved in together when they had moved to New Rome for college and had soon enough formed a close friendship with each other.

"I didn't mean to _throw_ the scissors at you", offered Percy softly after a moment. "I just... I just got frustrated, I guess. Why does this not fit together?!"

Groaning, Percy sprawled out on the floor. With a sigh did Nico collapse right next to Percy and turned onto his side to look at the son of Poseidon.

"I don't know. But we've been at it for _three hours now_ ", sighed Nico.

"Right. And neither of you figured to just... ask your local tinkerer to help you _build_ whatever the heck it is you two are trying to build there?", asked Leo pointedly at that.

For a moment, Nico and Percy just stared at each other, before Percy lifted one arm. "In our defense... we didn't know you were _home_..."

"Yeah, I thought you were at _my_ place, annoying my sister", agreed Nico. "That's usually what happens whenever I leave the apartment. You and Frank come sneaking in."

When Nico had moved to New Rome, he had moved in with his sister. Frank all the while was still the current praetor and thus living in the praetors' mansion together with Reyna. So whenever Leo left the apartment, Nico liked to go and spend some alone time with Percy, while whenever Nico left, Leo and Frank found their way to Hazel.

"Well, Frank has a meeting and Hazel said she has to _study_ ", grumbled Leo.

"Ah. That explains that", nodded Percy amused. "So—o, you wanna help us, oh great tinkerer?"

"Sure. What are we building?", asked Leo eagerly and got his tool-belt.

"Uhm. A rocking horse...", admitted Percy with a blush.

"...That's not hard. How are you-", started Leo doubtfully.

Nico glared at him _so hard_ that Leo immediately shut up. Instead, Leo went to work on the rocking horse. Which was actually a rocking hippocampus. All blue and with a fish-tail.

"Aw, that's cute. Laura is gonna love this", grinned Leo as he started working.

"I hope so. It's her first Christmas and I just wanted to get her a really great present", replied Percy.

Nico smiled gently at his boyfriend and cupped Percy's cheek to bring him close so he could properly kiss him. Percy was still so excited about his baby sister and he tended to hover a little, buying her a lot of stuffed toys and other cute things that reminded him of her. Nico knew that one day, years down the line, Percy would make an excellent father.

"It's nice that your mom invited us for Christmas too", said Leo softly after a while.

"You're my roommate, a heartbreakingly adorable orphan and also the steady boyfriend of Nico's sister. And since Nico and Hazel only have each other, of course did mom invite them both and not just my boyfriend", offered Percy matter-of-factly. "And leaving Frank home alone would just be _sad_. Especially since Ty insists we're brothers too, because distant legacy didn't cut it."

"You could have just said 'Yeah, my mom is awesome' for short", teased Leo. "A—and done."

"Done? What the... Valdez, we have been at this for _hours_!", grunted Nico.

Both he and Percy stared at the perfect rocking horse while Leo just grinned broadly.

/break\

Laura was giggling happily, the stuffed hippocampus she had gotten from Tyson tucked under her arm as she patted the rocking hippocampus. Honestly, her whole bedroom had a distinct ocean-theme by now but Paul had gotten used to it. He smiled as he leaned over to kiss his wife. Sally was in the middle of a conversation with Hazel and Ella, who had tagged along with her boyfriend. Tyson was sitting on the floor with Laura, excitedly talking to Percy and Leo, though Percy was rather distracted by Nico who had his arms tightly wrapped around his waist and his chin resting on Percy's shoulder, kissing his neck every now and again. Leaving the rest of their family to it, he returned to his chess-game with Frank. Their family was loud and large by now, but definitely good.

"Who is the best little sister on the whole planet?", cooed Percy softly, kissing Laura's cheek.

"Me. That must be me!", chimed Hazel with a bright smile. "Right, brother?"

Nico opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "Don't do this to me. Don't put me between the love of my life and my sister. That is just... unfair."

"Love of your life?", echoed Frank with a teasing grin, just to earn a glare and shut up.

"When they get married, I get to be best man", stated Tyson proudly.

"Ella wants to be the flower girl", hummed Ella and tilted her head, tickling Laura with her feathers.

Laura giggled, trying to grab Ella's wing but not being fast enough. Everyone smiled as they watched the little girl's excitement at her first Christmas and at having her family all here.

"Let's not plan our wedding before we're even engaged", muttered Nico embarrassed, blushing.

Percy smiled pleased and leaned back, tilting his head to kiss Nico's cheek. "That train's left the station months ago. I'm pretty sure the entire Aphrodite Cabin has like a whole 3D model of what our wedding is going to look like, decked out with seating arrangements and menus."

"They do. Pipes showed me before", confirmed Leo with a broad grin.

Huffing, Nico buried his face in Percy's neck in mild embarrassment. He knew that, somewhere deep down. The love-life of Percy Jackson was _the_ most interesting gossip for the Aphrodite Cabin and ever since Nico and Percy had been going steady, there were even more rumors and all.

"You're so cute when you're flustered, big bad Ghost King", whispered Percy teasingly.

"Shut up, Sea Prince", warned Nico annoyed. "Or I'll keep your present for myself."

Percy gasped dramatically, making Nico smile softly and kiss him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: In the spirit of wrapping the 75 prompts I got earlier this year up, I decided to do my Advent Calendar this year with the remaining prompts, meaning one fill a day! This is part of that! ;) And the idea of Nico and Percy completely failing at putting together a gift for Percy's baby-sister is just too precious to resist! ^o^  
_


	27. Nicercy - A Knightmare

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Knightmare || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Knightmare

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "Baby, I'm scared." - "You don't have to be; not as long as I'm here." for Nicercy. Percy used to love winter, but ever since Tartarus, the cold and dark reminded him of it...

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _A Knightmare_

Winter used to be a season that Percy loved a lot. Not his favorite, because that would always be summer – the heat and beaches and also the summer-break – but he still loved it. The snow, the long nights, hot chocolate and warm blankets in front of the TV, Christmas.

Tartarus had changed that.

Ever since Percy had made his return from Tartarus two years ago, winter had become kind of an... issue. The cold and dark, being alone. Even the whistling of the wind. Summer nights somehow weren't that much of a problem. He didn't even quite understand _why_ , but winter nights... Winter nights, they scared him.

During his first winter back after the war, he worked through most nights, went sleepless. His mother worried a lot, but Percy had quite literally just been through two wars, so it was obvious there would be some consequences to the things he had been through.

The second winter was easier in that he didn't worry anyone, because he was living on his own in New Rome where he had started attending college. No one to directly hover and if people asked why he looked so sleepless, well he just blamed college and studying for it and everyone accepted it because hey – he was the seaweed brain, of course he'd be overwhelmed with college.

But this year, it might just be an actual problem.

Because he was not alone anymore. He was sharing his bed with his boyfriend. Him and Nico had moved in together about half a year ago, Percy moving out of the dorm-room and getting a nicer, bigger apartment together. It was very blue and also very black – though Percy had stopped Nico from actually painting the walls black, thankfully enough.

This however was the first winter they were spending together, sharing a bed.

When it started getting colder and darker, Nico had still been gone. Visiting his father in the underworld and helping Hades out with some urgent underworldly matter. He had returned this morning, looking exhausted but also rather pleased with himself.

"I cooked dinner, amore. You hungry?", asked Nico, kissing Percy beneath the earlobe.

A little startled, Percy looked up from the book he was reading. Or had meant to read. Instead, his thoughts had drifted off to how he was going to explain his nightmares to Nico without sounding ridiculous. The wars laid behind them. He hadn't been in Tartarus _that_ long. He should be over it. He was supposed to be stronger. Sighing softly, Percy got up and followed Nico.

"I figured we could watch _Rise of the Guardians_ during dinner?", suggested Nico with a grin. "I know you have a total crush on Jack Frost and it is the season."

"That's an Easter movie", pointed Percy out, though he offered Nico a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, amore", assured Nico as they gathered their good and went to the living room.

/break\

Percy must have been tossing and turning as he fought against the nightmare. Everything was dark and cold, the whistling of the wind through the leafless trees sounding more like the whispers of Tartarus. He was alone. In his nightmares, he was most of the time alone. Sometimes, Annabeth would be there, sometimes she would die down there.

"Everything is alright, amore. You are not alone", whispered Nico's soothing voice.

When Percy looked up, there stood his Ghost King. "Nico... Baby, I'm scared..."

"You don't have to be; not as long as I'm here", promised Nico.

And where Nico usually radiated darkness to a certain degree, now he seemed to radiate light and warmth. Tartarus brightened up and changed to a snowy hill in broad daylight, the setting reminding Percy of the town where _Rise of the Guardians_ took place. Confused, Percy looked around as he was being pulled up by Nico.

"You should have told me about your nightmares", whispered Nico gently as he pulled Percy onto the frozen lake, ice-skates appearing beneath their feet. "Dance with me?"

Blinking confused, Percy allowed Nico to guide him. "I don't... understand."

"I can walk through dreams", replied Nico. "When you were tossing and turning in your sleep, I decided to... visit. Percy, babe, I love you, I want to _help_ you, but for that... you gotta tell me when you need help. I want to be there for you, please let me."

Wrapping his arms around Nico's neck, Percy pulled him close and buried his face in Nico's chest. "Gods, I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I just... I should be over this..."

"Percy, you went through Tartarus", grunted Nico seriously, cupping Percy's face to make him look up. "The only reason I overcame it is because I am tied to the underworld. And even I still sometimes have... nightmares."

Slowly, Percy leaned in to kiss his lover. He started smiling as snow began to fall around them. Nico was good at designing dream-landscapes, this was absolutely breathtaking.

"You just... took my nightmare and... turned it into a winter wonderland", laughed Percy breathlessly and collapsed into the feather-soft snow.

Nico followed suit and rolled over to face Percy once Percy did the same. "I love you. I'll always do everything I can to protect you. And this...? This is something I _can_ do, Perce."

"You're... basically... my knightmare?", asked Percy tentatively, batting his eyelashes.

It took Nico a moment and then he snorted and rolled his eyes, causing Percy to crack and laugh. "Because I'm your knight in shining armor in a nightmare. Hahaha. Please stop spending time with Thalia. I swear, every time the two of you hang out, your puns get fundamentally worse."

"Shut up you love it", pouted Percy and leaned in to kiss Nico.

"No. I love _you_. The bad puns are just a... side-effect or something", argued Nico.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer so they could kiss properly. Percy sighed and melted into the kiss, though he startled when more snow started falling. The two of them rolled onto their backs to gaze at the clouds. Percy laughed as one of the clouds shifted into a dolphin and started swimming through the sky, nudging a unicorn with his snout. Turning a little, he looked at Nico with what could only be described as heart-eyes. He honestly didn't know what he had done to deserve Nico, but he was grateful to have him. Smiling to himself, Percy snuggled back up to Nico and continued watching the living clouds be adorable.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Aaand behind door number 7 of our Christmas Calendar - comfort!Nicercy! ;)_


	28. Nicercy - The Ghost King's Fear

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Ghost King's Fear || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Ghost King's Fear

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles, grumpy Nico

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Prompt: "Hey, babe, look what I found." - "GET THAT OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!" for Nicercy. Percy thought he adopted the perfect pet for Nico. He was _wrong_.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _The Ghost King's Fear_

It was Christmas morning and Percy was very excited, because he had found _the_ perfect present for his Ghost King. It was incredibly hard finding a present for Nico. For one, he generally said he didn't need anything, for another because he was actually filthy rich thanks to his father who had granted him a black credit card to make sure Nico would be taken care of. Which he was, and Percy too since the boys had moved in together about a year after getting together.

"Nico? Ni—ico", called Percy out with a broad grin.

He was so proud that he had found this absolutely perfect gift for his absolutely perfect _fiance_. The two had been engaged for only a couple of weeks now, Nico had proposed after Percy's college graduation ceremony, asking Percy under what name he wanted to be known as a teacher. Confused, Percy had said Mister Jackson, but then Nico dropped onto one knee and offered Mister di Angelo. _So_ dorky. Percy loved it. Smiling softly, Percy looked at the skull-ring with the sapphire ears that Nico had given him. So very quintessentially Nico, Percy absolutely loved it.

"Kitchen. Trying to make a romantic Christmas breakfast for my fiance", called Nico out. "So would my fiance kindly return to bed and pretend to sleep for another, say, ten minutes?"

Percy laughed softly as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He paused for a moment to stare out the window in awe. It was Christmas and the children of Khione had insisted that New Athens needed a white Christmas so they just made it snow. The snow really was a nice touch.

"Hey, babe", greeted Percy, smiling softly as he walked up to Nico. "Look what I found."

For a moment Nico hummed curiously before he turned around and nearly dropped the fying pan. "GET THAT OUT OF THE HOUSE _NOW_!"

Startled, Percy took a step back, shaking the water container in his arms a little. "What? But... he's my present for you! For Christmas. I found him a week ago and I figured he'd be the perfect addition for our family! I mean, look at him. He's literally a _vampire squid from hell_. I thought that's the very best mix between you and me – Nico get off the table?"

"NO. Not until you throw that _thing_ out!", screamed Nico, pointing with his spatula. "It... It's an abomination! Look at the _teeth_. And—And the _everything_!"

"Nico, babe, are... are you afraid of squids?", asked Percy stunned.

"FIRST OF ALL, SQUIDS ARE THE SPIDERS OF THE OCEAN!", exclaimed Nico agitated. "NOTHING NEEDS EIGHT LEGS."

"That's... unreasonable, love", muttered Percy beneath his breath, tilting his head.

"AND SECOND OF ALL, THAT THING IS... IS A KILLER UMBRELLA, NOT A PET!"

Dracula the vampire squid tilted his head confused and looked at Percy, who could only shrug in reply. "I'm sorry, Dracula, I... guess I'll have to find a different home for you."

With a last look at his terrified fiance did Percy carefully leave the house.

/break\

"Dracula is living with Ty now, who was super happy", announced Percy as he returned hours later.

He frowned as he found his grumpy Ghost King curled together on the couch with Small Bob. Mrs. O'Leary was laying right next to them, her head half on Nico's lap so Nico might pat her.

"I'm not _afraid_ of s... s... those _things_ ", grumbled Nico annoyed.

"Could have fooled me. You jumped onto the table", pointed Percy out.

He slowly slid into the seat next to Nico and kissed Nico's cheek. "Jackson."

"Don't say my name like a warning", huffed Percy, now kissing Nico properly. "Come on. Talk to me. I've never seen you like that before, babe."

"I'm... I'm not... afraid of them", whispered Nico with something akin to a pout. "I just... Annabeth is afraid of _spiders_. What's the big difference. Eight legs are _weird_. And they're... they're so... urgh. They're gross and weird and creepy and I just don't like them."

Percy's face softened as he wrapped his arms around Nico and pulled him close. "You're so cute."

"I _can_ summon a zombie baboon for you, if you want", warned Nico with a deadpan.

"Hey, that's _unfair_ ", huffed Percy. "Okay, fine. I get it. Everyone has their... animals they're uncomfortable with. But... squids... I really thought, because vampire squid from hell... and I named him Dracula and he's a real sweetheart. How did you never tell me you're squeamish about squids?"

"Because it's stupid", growled Nico and rolled over to wrap his arms around Percy and bury himself in his fiance's chest. "My fiance and the love of my life is the son of Poseidon and ruler over all marine creatures. And I'm afraid of a squishy thing that said amazing fiance and love of my life absolutely _loves_ – I've seen you fawn over that pink squishy thing in _Finding Nemo_."

"Wait. _Finding Nemo_ is the reason you haven't told me about your fear?", asked Percy surprised, eyebrows raised. "You are... _so_ , so, so—o cute. You're the cutest. My fearsome Ghost King."

"See, this is why I haven't told you", huffed Nico annoyed, trying to shove Percy off. "You're... You're _silly_ and you make fun of me and I lose every ounce of authority or respect I had-"

"Babe. You sleep in Batman boxershorts and eat Happy Meals for breakfast", pointed Percy out, eyes softening. "What respect and authority are you talking about? You're a dork. _My_ dork."

Percy slipped more comfortably into Nico's lap, legs dangling over the edge of the couch as he looked at Nico with the most sappy and love-sick expression Percy could muster. Nico groaned and shoved at Percy some harder, not that it was effective because Percy just clung onto him and started peppering Nico's face with kisses, undermining the Ghost King even more.

"You're awful, why do I love yo—ou?", groaned Nico frustrated.

"Because I'm amazing", shrugged Percy casually. "And I love you."

Sighing, Nico leaned forward to rest his forehead against Percy's shoulder. "No squids, okay?"

"Okay", assured Percy with a small smile. "And I promise I'll not tell anyone."

"I love you", sighed Nico and kissed Percy softly.

"So... you know, I do not have a present for you now", drawled Percy.

"Well, that's fine. My romantic Christmas breakfast is burned and cold now too", muttered Nico. "Can we maybe just... crawl back into bed, cuddle and restart the day?"

"Perfect plan", agreed Percy fondly. "Merry Christmas, Ghost King."

"Merry Christmas, amore", sighed Nico and stole another kiss.

 _~*~ The End ~*_

* * *

 _Author's note: And door number 12 or our Advent Calendar features me desperately searching the depth of the internet for an animal Percy might love and Nico might be scared of. I think I did good. xD_


	29. Nicercy - Christmas Market Meet Cute

PJatO || Nicercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Christmas Market Meet Cute || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Christmas Market Meet Cute

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, meet cute

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood

Summary: Prompt: "That's my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend."-"Well, kiss me so they see." for Nicercy.

When Nico agreed to be dragged to a Christmas market by his friends, he didn't expect to run into his ex... or to meet a really cute guy willing to help him out.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Christmas Market Meet Cute_

Nico wasn't entirely sure what Will, Lou and Cecil had said to convince him to come along, yet here he was, on a Christmas market. Not his cup of tea. Sparkly, bright, with many loud, happy and drunk people. Most definitely not his crowd of people.

"Stop being such a Grinch, Nico", groaned Lou, linking arms with him.

"Yeah, Scrooge", agreed Cecil from Nico's other side.

"I just... don't like Christmas", muttered Nico with a frown. "I haven't... I haven't really celebrated it since... you know..."

Suddenly, the atmosphere dropped. In middle school, Nico had lost both his mother and his sister. Since then, he hadn't celebrated Christmas and his overall attitude toward happy celebrations. His dad, he was trying to do his best, but he was a very busy man and he wasn't the most affectionate man. Nico knew Hades di Angelo loved him, but the two weren't exactly the hugging and cuddling type of people. Both had coped with their grief alone.

"And we get that, Nico", sighed Will concerned, turning around to walk backward and look at his three friends. "But... But you can't stay sour and sad all the time. You gotta get out some more. You're barely leaving the house anymore since your breakup."

Nico made a face and tried to dodge Will. Stupid, overly fussing best friend. Nico was really glad to have him, if he was being honest. Will had been the one to push him into going out more the first time around, which had resulted in his first relationship and even though things with Alabaster had fallen apart, they had still been _good_ while they had happened.

/break\

Percy was having a really great day. Him and his best friends Grover and Annabeth were on the Christmas market, shopping for presents for everyone. Ridiculous, cheesy, sparkly and glittery presents that would make their friends and family laugh.

"Oh, oh, those fluffy angel wings look so good on you, Perce", laughed Grover.

Percy was wearing a pair of bright-blue, fluffy wings, giving it a twirl to make his friends whistle. Annabeth grinned as she placed a golden crown on top of his head.

"Perfect, right?", asked Percy, his own grin broadening. "Maybe for Luke? Tavy would have a field-day with this. And Luke would _actually_ wear it."

"He would. But did you have to put that mental image in my head?", asked Annabeth disturbed.

"Ye—ooh, sorry, dude!"

Percy started enthusiastically and then interrupted himself when he stumbled into someone. Turning around, he paused. The guy was _hot_. Black leather-jacket, dark curls falling into his olive-skinned face, eyes like charcoal. Percy blinked and stared for a while. When the guy seemed to circle Percy to hide behind him, Percy turned with the handsome stranger.

"What are you doing? Why are you circling me?", asked Percy curiously.

"That's my ex-boyfriend", grumbled the handsome guy.

Percy blinked and percied his way through the situation (a verb coined by an exasperated Annabeth about five years ago). "Well, kiss me so he sees."

It was the first time the guy seemed to properly look at Percy and, much to Percy's pleasure, he saw interest flaring up in those dark eyes. The next moment, he grabbed Percy by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that was supposed to be brief, but it just... deepened.

"Here. Mistletoe to make you look less like a mistle-hoe, Percy", supplied Grover.

Percy sputtered when they parted, his cheeks darkening as he glared at Grover and Annabeth, who were both staring at him and chuckling. The hot stranger cleared his throat, gaining his attention.

"Hello, my name is Nico. I think that's the baseline info you should have after the kiss we just shared", offered Nico, holding his hand out. "Uhm. That was... a good kiss."

"Thanks", grinned Percy. "I'm Percy."

Nico just nodded and stared at Percy in amazement. Alabaster and his new guy already completely forgotten and having walked past them. Even Will, Cecil and Lou, who were slowly catching up with them, were forgotten as all Nico could see was that literal angel in front of him. Blue, fluffy wings attached to his back, a blinding smile on his face that sparkled in his intense blue-green eyes. Nico was pretty sure he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Nico! What are you doing? I told you no sneaking off to return home on your own."

"Will, stop mother-henning, you're embarrassing me", hissed Nico flustered, glaring.

"Embarrassing you in front of—oh, pretty", wanted Will to know.

He raised both eyebrows as he checked Percy out, causing Percy to blush and blink confused, until Nico hissed. "Will, _stop_ checking him out."

"Why? You calling dibs, or what?", asked Will teasingly.

"I mean, we already kissed, so Nico definitely has dibs", offered Percy with a smile.

"I'm sorry, _what_?", asked Lou wide-eyed, staring from Nico to Percy.

"You dog", grunted Cecil stunned. "We leave you out of our sight for five minutes and you going around snogging random pretty boys."

Nico's cheeks heated up in embarrassment and he was ready to be swallowed by the ground. Seriously, the one time he ran into a gorgeous guy he could _definitely_ see himself with and his friends had to embarrass him. There was no way-

So—o you wanna go on the Ferris wheel with me?", asked Percy, interrupting Nico's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?", asked Nico confused.

Percy jerked his head toward the cute small Ferris wheel with the large smiling Santa face on it. "You know, so it'd be just you and me and we could maybe like... talk? Without nosy and loud and embarrassing friends around us?"

"He talking about us, Annabeth?", asked Grover offended. "Can't be, right?"

Percy stuck his tongue out and grabbed Nico by the hand, pulling the dazed and surprised boy along with him and leaving their friends in the dust. Nico stared at Percy in surprise, heart beating fast. He couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. A real Christmas market miracle.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Behind door number 14 of our Advent Calendar awaits a ridiculous meet-cute because don't we all love random encounters resulting in love at first sight? ;D_


	30. Nicercy - Drowned Cat

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Drowned Cat || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Drowned Cat

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "This bath is too damn hot." - "This is why we can't do cute things. You complain too much." for Nicercy. Nico and Percy are trying to warm up after a snow-storm.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Drowned Cat_

"This bath is too damn hot", grumbled Nico with a glare.

"This is why we can't do cute things. You complain too much."

Nico glare deepened as he settled more into the steaming-hot bathtub. "No. No, the reason we can't do 'cute things' is because your idea of 'cute things' is yeti hunting in a snow-storm."

There was a leisure smile on Percy's lips as he snuggled up against Nico's chest, sinking into the bathtub. He closed his eyes and sighed very contently. He _loved_ hot baths, especially when he had his boyfriend in the tub with him. Everything was improved by having Nico di Angelo as his pillow, even when Nico was busy complaining about things.

"Come on, it was _fun_ , Nick", countered Percy, leaning his head against Nico's shoulder.

"See. _That_ is the problem, Perce", grumbled Nico and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer. "You define yeti hunting in a snow-storm as _fun_..."

"Ni—ick", drawled Percy out and turned around to properly face Nico.

Nico huffed, the pout melting off his face when he saw how adorable his boyfriend looks. The messy, dark hair clinging to his face, dripping wet. He looked essentially like a drowned cat and it was the cutest look possible. Slowly, Nico leaned in to steal a kiss from his boyfriend.

"What? It was miserably cold. I spent half the time soaking wet thanks to the snow. I lost sight of you _trice_ and every time I found you again, you were maniacally laughing and fighting some kind of monster", sighed Nico. "I'm too old for this stuff, Perce."

"You're two years younger than me", countered Percy and raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

" _Technically_ I am ninety years old", countered Nico, giving his best grumpy, old man impression.

"Urgh, you're so cute when you're being a dork", snorted Percy and leaned down to kiss Nico.

"I am being completely serious", sighed Nico. "I'm twenty, you're twenty-two, can't we leave the heroic, dangerous missions during awful weather to the young, enthusiastic newbies?"

Percy smiled, eyes sparkling with mirth, as he curled up on Nico's chest and closed his eyes. He inhaled the salty sea scent of the bubble bath and listened to the sound of Nico's heartbeat.

"I'm a camp counselor now. And unlike Mister D, I ain't gonna sit on my ass all day long. Especially not when it's something potentially dangerous like that. We're not gonna let our kids run into danger head-first without being fully trained", countered Percy softly, drawing symbols on Nico's chest. "We got no kids of Poseidon, Zeus, Boreas or Khione at the moment. And the weather-situation would have been too dangerous for demigods without weather-controlling powers. Not to mention your shadow-traveling getting us out of the tightest spots."

"Have I ever told you how _hot_ you are when you talk reasonable strategy?", whispered Nico.

He kissed Percy's head, making the son of Poseidon laugh. "Ye—eah. Every time I'm being reckless, you tell me it's way sexier when I come up with awesome plans."

Sighing, Nico started running his fingers through Percy's hair. The Sea Prince started making that cute little purring sound that he always denied he did but totally did. It was part of why Nico liked to call Percy his kitten. Or drowned cat, as he looked like right now.

"Christmas is close and I want all kids to be safe and able to enjoy it", whispered Percy lowly. "We both know that winter solstice always draws in more trouble. I just wanted to get ahead of it, I guess. There are no major wars going on. I want... I want those kids to be able to have a happy, carefree childhood, as much... as possible..."

"I know, gattino", assured Nico gently, pressing a kiss to Percy's temple. "Hephaestus Cabin made a lot of ornaments to decorate Thalia's old tree. So did Aphrodite Cabin. They had a... decoration-off? Never expected those kind of brawls at camp."

"It's... nice", hummed Percy with a small smile. "That those are this generation's problems."

"No stolen symbols of power or abducted goddesses", agreed Nico, running his fingers over Percy's side. "It... really is nice. And you..."

"Me?", echoed Percy with the smallest smile.

"The kids are so glad to have you", replied Nico. "You care about them so much. You make them feel at home at camp in a way Mister D never really did. They _adore_ you."

"Ye—eah", hummed Percy, the small smile incredibly proud. "My kids are great."

Nico mirrored Percy's smile at that. Percy always did that. Referring to the campers as 'his kids'. That was why Percy still took dangerous missions, because losing his kids in unnecessarily dangerous missions would break his heart. Percy worked his ass off to train the next generation of demigods and he did not do as camp used to during their time. Sanctioning missions for young children who had essentially no training. It was maybe hypocritical considering Percy sneaked out for his own first mission when he was twelve, but that was exactly _why_ he was so strict. The kids needed proper training first and there was an age limit. No kids went out on missions. Sixteen and older only, considering that they weren't in constant peril where it was all hands on deck. Most quests were just to find demigods who had run away in fear before a satyr could get to them, retrieving them, or fighting off monster attacks all over the US.

"So... about our Christmas plans...", started Nico carefully.

"Mh?", grunted Percy confused. "Mom and Paul are hosting Christmas dinner. Laura and Tyson are really looking forward to it and I am a good big brother who'd never disappoint them."

"Of course not, but I was wondering, since you have a couple year-rounders...", drawled Nico.

"I feel bad about them celebrating Christmas all alone", sighed Percy. "But I also can't just skip on my family. I wouldn't."

"I know, my love, I do", chuckled Nico and kissed Percy softly. "I wanted to suggest that maybe, we could... invite them too. Since it's only seven year-rounders, right?"

The new support-system, claiming the kids early so satyrs and camp could help the single parents out, had helped a lot in reducing the number of orphans. Percy perked up and stared.

"Wait, are you... I can't just... Mom and Paul-", started Percy with a frown.

"I already talked to them and I offered to provide the additional turkeys. Frank, Leo and Hazel offered too. If everyone of us brings one, we'll be all set and we know they have enough room", said Nico, being interrupted by a very enthusiastic kiss from Percy.

This was why Percy loved Nico so much, because Nico always supported him and backed him up. Even when it came to sharing the holidays with orphaned demigods.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Behind door number 20 of our Advent Calendar lays a grumpy Nico, because isn't he the cutest? (Percy sure thinks so ;D)_


	31. Luktaviasonercy - Pet Debate

PJatO || Luktaviasonercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pet Debate || Luktaviasonercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pet Debate

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, catboy/dogboy, magic

Main Pairing: Octavian/Luke/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Luke Castellan, Octavian, Piper McLean

Summary: Prompt: "I want a dog." - "I want a cat." for Luktaviasonercy.

Luke and Octavian went to a shelter to get a Christmas present for each other. A pet. Only that they hadn't previously talked about whether to get a dog of a cat. However, they're in for a surprise once they get home... _  
_

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Pet Debate_

Luke Castellan and Octavian Simmons had reached an impasse. They had talked about Christmas presents and in the end, since they had only recently moved together, had agreed that instead of getting each other cheesy, unnecessary trinkets, they would get something together, for the both of them. That something was supposed to be a pet.

Right now, however, they were at the shelter, standing in front of an uncomfortable young woman who was trying to get an answer on the question where to take them. Because _that_... somehow they had failed to communicate about. The woman cleared her throat.

"What animals do you want to see?", asked the woman – Piper, according to the name-tag.

"I want a dog", answered Luke with a frown.

"I want a cat", stated Octavian at the same time.

The two blondes side-eyed each other doubtfully. This was a problem. They had _both_ just assumed that the other wanted the same kind of pet as they wanted. Piper sighed.

"How about I show you both?", suggested Piper.

Grumbling, Octavian followed the woman deeper into the shelter. The next twenty minutes they spent with the dogs and Luke spent all his time on the floor, laughing as an admittedly cute Golden Retriever puppy sat on his chest and licked his face.

"Tav, look, he's _precious_ ", sighed Luke with the best pleading kitten-eyes.

"You wanted to show us the cats too", drawled Octavian, turning toward Piper.

The puppy made the most miserable sound as Luke left the room and Luke looked absolutely heartbroken and sad as they made their way toward the rooms with the cats. Piper opened a door for them and Octavian and Luke entered a room with about half a dozen cats in, sprawled out over scratching posts and pillows. The couple had barely entered the room when a black, fluffy kitten jumped from a shelf right onto Luke's shoulder, startling him.

"Hey there, little fella, watch out", huffed Luke amused.

When he gathered the kitten up, it immediately started purring and rubbing his head against Luke's hand. Octavian raised both eyebrows as he took the kitten from Luke to inspect it. Him. Octavian tilted his head as he looked at the cat's teeth, claws, toe-balls, ears and eyes.

"He must have smelt Jason on you", chuckled Piper at Luke's look. "He's normally not that cuddly, but Jason – the puppy you were cuddling with – is his... friend, I guess. Percy regularly escapes from the room just to sneak to the dogs and play with Jason."

/break\

They ended up taking both Jason and Percy. Octavian would have been very fine only taking Percy – a very fine kitten. But he wanted Luke happy too and he supposed that the puppy wouldn't be _that_ much of a problem. Or so Octavian thought until he and Luke got home from work a week after taking the two pets in. They stood frozen in the doorway of their own bedroom, staring at the two people _on their bed_. A black-haired boy with a long, black cat-tail and cat-ears. He was sprawled out half on top of a blonde boy with dog-ears and a dog-tail.

"Ja—ay. Jay, our humans are home early", hissed the catboy, ears twitching.

"Luke! Lu—uke, Luke, Luke!", exclaimed the dogboy with a wagging tail.

He jumped Luke, apparently not taking his _human form_ into consideration and knocking Luke off his feet. As Luke hit the ground, the dogboy started showering Luke's face with kisses, much the same way Jason would whenever Luke returned home. It looked rather different when it was a pretty blonde doing it though. Octavian frowned as he sat down on the bed.

"Welcome home", hummed the catboy, pawing at Octavian's thigh.

"Percy, I presume", muttered Octavian, absentmindedly reaching out to pat his kitten between the ears. "Explain this to me, my kitty-cat."

Percy was purring as he half curled together on Octavian's lap. "Magic spell. We angered Hera, who is a really mean witch, and she turned me into a cat and Jason into a dog and only true love's kiss could turn us back. Humans do love their pets very deeply and dearly. Counts as true love. Or, well, at least enough to allow us to turn back and forth, I guess."

"Such a good boy", praised Luke as he ruffled Jason's hair.

Jason and Percy were younger than Luke and Octavian, though Octavian would guess them to be early twenties. Both of them were rather attractive, that was hard to miss considering they were naked. Blinking, Octavian shrugged off his sweater and pulled it over Percy's head. The catboy's ears twitched cutely and he shook himself very cat-like before snuggling into the sweater.

"So, what now? You... leave? Return to... your families?", asked Luke slowly.

He had grown very fond of _both_ the puppy and the kitten. Jason whined as he nuzzled into Luke.

"We don't have families, or homes", replied Jason. "We're both orphans. It's kind of how we got into a fight with an evil witch. We were always kinda... strays. Searching for something. Found a curse."

"Ta—av", drawled Luke, resting his chin on Jason's head. "Can they stay?"

Octavian frowned as matching sad puppy-dog eyes were thrown at him from Luke and Jason. When he tilted his head to look at the kitten on his own lap. Percy looked up at him with the largest sea-green eyes possible, all sad, kicked kitten. Those three were going to _kill_ him.

"The way I see it", started Octavian before tracing the tag on Percy's dark-blue collar. "They're _ours_ , so quite obviously are we going to keep them, Lucas."

Percy blushed very prettily at that, though he leaned in until Octavian could give him a proper chin-scratching. Octavian knew his little kitten liked those. And being scratched between the legs. That gave Octavian a little pause, making him shake his head.

"So we get to stay with you?", asked Jason hopefully.

"If you behave yourselves", sighed Octavian.

He knew he was weak. He had always thought himself to be strong, but ever since he had met Luke he had come to realize just how weak he was. He couldn't deny his lover _anything_. And after getting pets, he came to realize he was very weak to their begging eyes too. Seeing Luke, Jason and Percy sitting together like that, Octavian knew he would not have any say in this household anymore.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Door 22 of the Advent Calendar - whacky magic with catboy!Percy and dogboy!Jason because don't we all need that in our lives? ;D_


	32. LittleBigThreesome - Family's Favor I

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || The Family's Favor || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: The Family's Favor

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, meet the parents

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairing: Pau/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Summary: Percy returns from college for the break and he's bringing his boyfriends home with him to introduce them to his mom and stepfather.

 **The Family's Favor**

 _Part I: Paul's Perspective  
_

Paul had always known his stepson was doing things differently and liked to do the exact opposite of what other people expected. When it came to partners, Percy never had a type like some others - there had been Rachel, the fierce, redheaded artist, followed by Reyna, who was a kickboxer from Puerto Rico, lastly Mike, a Hawaiian boy Percy had met last summer when working at the surf-shop his biological father owned in Kaua'i. In between, Paul remembered, Percy had that summer-fling when he was sixteen with Calypso, the pretty daughter of the owner of the hotel Paul, Sally and Percy had been staying at.

To make it short, Paul never knew what kind of person to expect when Percy said he was bringing someone home. Just like he had said last week on the phone, excitedly telling his mom about them.

'Them', in this case, had not been used to be obscure about his partner's gender to mess with Paul (something that boy thoroughly enjoyed), but rather because _there was two of them_.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Percy!", exclaimed Sally as she pulled her son into a tight hug. "And who are those two handsome young men?"

"I missed you too, mom", replied Percy with a smile, gladly returning the hug. "Mom, Paul, this is Nico and this is Jason and they're my boyfriends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis. Percy talks a lot about you", stated Nico with a charming smile, shaking Sally's hand.

"Yeah, he always talks so much about New York and his friends here that Neeks and I really wanted to come and see Percy's home", tagged Jason on.

And _this_ was new, even for Percy. While Percy didn't have a type, he had always only had one partner at a time. Though somehow, Paul wasn't very surprised.

Staying on brand, both his boyfriends appeared to have nothing in common with each other or with anyone Percy had dated before.

Nico had an Italian accent, olive-colored skin and dark eyes - seeming even darker thanks to the make-up. He was wearing black jeans and a studded belt, a black shirt with a skull on it, the skull on his belt-buckle matching, so did the ring - also a skull but with ruby eyes. Everything about the kid screamed "no-good punk, bad influence, remove from son".

Jason however appeared to be the exact opposite. He was wearing a purple university sweater and glasses, he had blonde hair and sky-blue eyes and overall gave off that "every mom's dream son-on-law"-vibe.

Paul had enough experience with Percy, his friends and former romantic partners to know not to fall for how someone looked. Still, those two radiated such vastly different energies.

And between them stood Percy, the brightest, happiest smile on his lips as he had his fingers linked with them both, sea-green eyes sparkling joyfully.

"You two better not make him sad or upset", warned Paul sternly.

"Are you threatening my boyfriends?", asked Percy scandalized.

"Not so much, I'm more relaying Poseidon's message", assured Paul cheerfully before turning to Nico and Jason. "You see, Percy's other dad, he is a ruthless yakuza boss and you should _not_ provoke him."

Jason and Nico exchanged a dubious look behind Percy's head before looking at Percy. As Paul turned around to lead them to the living room he heard one of them whisper something softly.

"…Your dad is kidding, right?"

"Have I mentioned that I love you two a lot?", was all Percy offered in return.

"That's not an answer, Jackson!"

Sally next to Paul heaved a sigh and glared sternly at her husband. "You didn't have to say that. Look at the poor boys."

"Oh please, let me have some fun too, love", huffed Paul. "You _know_ Percy enjoys messing with me. Allow me some small pay-back. Besides, it really is just what Poseidon told me to relay to them."

"I'm still unsure about my ex and my husband having a group-chat", muttered Sally and shook her head.

The group-chat's name was 'the Percy Jackson protection squad' and it had been set up by Grover Underwood, Percy's best and longest friend. Over the years, more and more people had been added to it - including all of Percy's exes with whom he was still close friends and many friends. This reminded Paul though, he had promised Annabeth and Grover pictures of Percy with his boyfriends, since Annabeth was currently in San Francisco in college, while Grover was away with his fiance Juniper.

Turning around, Paul caught the three boys in an unguarded moment, still debating just how dangerous Percy's father really was (the answer was _very dangerous_. The last man to hurt Percy, and Sally, had ended up with beton-shoes that reached all the way up to his hairline and he was never seen again). Percy had a hand resting on Jason's chest, the other in Nico's neck as the two just parted from a kiss, a soft look on Percy's face.

It was the perfect picture to post in the group-chat and let everyone know that Paul had effectively put the fear of god - or, well, Poseidon - in the newest additions to Percy's life, just to know that whoever broke Percy's heart would have to answer to a very dedicated, protective and loving army.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	33. LittleBigThreesome - Family's Favor II

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || The Family's Favor || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: The Family's Favor

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, meet the parents

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Percy returns from college for the break and he's bringing his boyfriends home with him to introduce them to his mom and stepfather and then to his friends.

 **The Family's Favor**

 _Part II: The Friends' Approval_

Grover had his brows furrowed as he looked from his phone up at the two boys in front of him, right back down to the picture. Paul had sent it one week ago, on the night Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo had met the parents.

"Annabeth told me to grill you", stated Grover seriously.

Jason made a face and tried to hide a little behind Percy. Annabeth had already scared him on camera when Nico and Jason had walked in on Percy and Annabeth's weekly video-call. She had used the opportunity to _very creatively_ threaten Jason and Nico. She _scared_ him.

"But I'm not Annabeth and I'm just happy that Percy is happy", continued Grover with a smile and pulled both Nico and Jason into a hug.

"I like this one more than the scary blonde", muttered Jason softly.

"You'll like Annie too, once she got used to you", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "She just... comes off a little strong when you first meet her. Believe me, it was the same for me."

"Oh yeah, same here", agreed Grover. "She's just naturally suspicious and intimidating. But she's... a warmer shade of suspicious and intimidating when you get to know her."

"How comforting", mumbled Jason.

"Personally, I have the perfect plan of diverting attention away from us when we meet her", offered Nico, looking at Jason from behind Grover's back ( _still_ hugging. Nico was _not_ a hugger).

"Really? You do? What?", asked Percy curiously. "I wanna know so I know when to laugh when it happens and fails."

Nico narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and when the hug finally ended, he went to pinch Percy's arm in retaliation. "I am inviting my sister along too."

There was a moment of silence in which Grover looked very confused while Jason heaved a sigh and face-palmed. Percy started cackling delighted.

"Nico, babe. Just because they're both lesbians doesn't mean they will magically fall in love and Annabeth will forgive you everything based on you being her new girlfriend's brother", pointed Percy out amused.

Nico crossed his arms stubbornly. "It is the perfect plan and Bianca has my charms. It will work, Percy. Stop doubting me."

At that, Grover started laughing a little too. "I mean, it'd be worth a try. Annabeth could use a girlfriend to distract her from overworking herself."

"Grover. Stop hogging the newbies. We have a lot of interrogation to do", interrupted Rachel from behind him.

Grover laughed sheepishly and stepped aside. Rachel, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Beckendorf and Luke were all gathered as they were throwing a little "welcome home" party for Percy, now that Grover and Juniper were back from their vacation too. They all stood in a circle, varying degrees of intimidating as they stared down at the two boys.

"You", started Luke, poking his finger into Jason's chest as he stood as tall as possible. "You're lucky you're Thalia's baby-brother. So I can't hurt you, or else she will hurt me, but do know that this one is like a brother to me and anyone who hurts him will have to answer to me."

At 'this one', Luke pulled Percy close and ruffled his hair. Jason being Thalia's little brother was actually how Percy had met his two boyfriends. He had never before met Thalia's younger brother, always just heard of him, but when Thalia had gotten word that Percy was going to attend the same college as Jason, she told Percy to go and get to know Jason, to have someone to keep an eye on him. What Thalia hadn't anticipated was the relationship that followed.

"I think you're both very lovely", stated Silena as she pushed Luke out of the way.

"I think that it'd be really easy to break their necks if they hurt the runt", offered Clarisse next to her. "Really, just one snap and those little nerds would be goners."

"I am not a nerd", grunted Nico defiantly.

"Ba-abe, you collect cards and figures that go along with the cards", pointed Percy out, pecking Nico's cheek. "You're a nerd."

"I'm not one for threatening people", stated Beckendorf slowly, deliberately laying one muscular arm around each of Percy's boyfriends' neck. "I'd never do that. Just like I hope you'd never hurt Percy, right?"

Nico swallowed hard as he tipped his head back to look up at the large man. "N... No. Would never do that. We love Percy very much, we'd never hurt him."

"Good answer, pipsqueak", praised Chris amused.

"I don't know, Percy", sighed Rachel dramatically as she draped herself half over Percy. "I personally think you really downgraded from me to... those."

"Can't everyone be as much a badass as you, Red", grinned Percy, hugging her.

"I think they're both relatively handsome, no Grover of course but oh well. And I also think they've been threatened enough for today", declared Juniper, ushering everyone toward the set tables. "Beckendorf, if you'd do the honors."

Beckendorf looked pleased as he got behind the grill, while the others went to check out the salads. Everybody had brought a salad and meat (or tofu, in Juniper's case), for them all to celebrate together with a good, home-made barbecue.

The atmosphere relaxed when they started eating food and started trading stories - mostly everyone was giving the most embarrassing Percy stories they had, much to Jason and Nico's delight.

After his second steak, Percy went inside to made some fresh lemonade and get maybe a little time alone. Being back home was slightly overwhelming, with everyone who knew and loved him crowding in to harrass his boyfriends.

"You know Paul told us about them, right", drawled Grover as he entered the kitchen.

Percy turned to smile at his best friend for a moment before returning to the task at hand. Grover came to join him and help with the lemonade, both looking out the window into Beckendorf's garden where everyone was still eating.

"Yeah and he told you all to threaten them because they're not good enough or something like that", sighed Percy.

"Actually, no", chuckled Grover. "I mean, the threatening was more on Poseidon than Paul. And Paul... gave his seal of approval."

"He did?", asked Percy surprised, looking at Grover.

Grover chuckled and nudged Percy. "C'mon. Paul just wants you to be happy and he saw the same thing I did out there. He saw just how happy they make you. You smile more with them than I've seen in... a while. They seem like good people."

"They are. I mean, I don't think they'd endure this torture if they weren't", huffed Percy and ducked his head.

Grover offered him an amused smile and after they finished the lemonade, they went back outside to join the others again. Percy gladly sat down between Jason and Nico, kissing both his boyfriends on the cheek.

"You know, you did good", noted Rachel proudly. "Nearly no quivering. No running off. Good on you. The threat-level has been exponentially rising ever since I was dating him."

"We'll only see just how much they mean it after they face the final boss and still stick around", declared Chris casually.

"The... final boss?", asked Jason slowly. "You mean Annabeth?"

"We mean the boss. The mob boss", countered Luke with a smirk. "Poseidon."

"...You said your dad was joking about your other dad", grunted Nico dryly.

Percy laughed sheepishly, trying to kiss Nico again to distract him. "Come on, it won't be that bad. He usually doesn't kill my exes."

" _Usually_?!", squeaked Jason. "What does Usually mean?!"

"Jackson. Jackson, answer him", demanded Nico.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Turns out I wanted a second part for the last one! ^o^_


	34. LittleBigThreesome - Family's Favor III

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || Gaining the Family's Favor || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Gaining the Family's Favor

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, meet the parents

Main Pairing: LittleBigThreesome

Side Pairings: Paully

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Maria di Angelo, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Triton

Summary: Percy returns from college for the break and he's bringing his boyfriends home with him to introduce them to his mom and stepfather and then to his friends.

 **Gaining the Family's Favor**

 _PART III: The Final Boss_

"I can't believe you flew me out to Kaua'i, Jackson", sighed Annabeth pointedly.

"You're my best non-Grover-friend and you're the only one who hasn't met my boyfriends yet and technically, my dad's paying and you know he can afford it", countered Percy lightly. "Come on, you get a free vacation. How are you complaining about this?"

"I have to side with Percy on this one", agreed Sally fondly. "Hello, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled as she was being pulled into a hug by Sally. Sally had always been like a mother to Annabeth too, had even helped Annabeth rekindle with her stepmother. She had always had an open door, a place to sleep when Annabeth ran off for a night, always knew how to sooth Frederick Chase. Sally had always been the mom of their entire friend-group and they all were grateful to have her in their life. So of course, when Percy had called her and told her there was a plane-ticket to Kaua'i so she could spend a vacation with Percy's family, it was hard to say no. (It was impossible to say no, because honestly who in their right mind would say no when their best friend's rich dad was willing to pay for such a thing to make his son happy? And Annabeth knew that Poseidon was more than willing to spend a lot of money to try and make up for years of missing Percy's childhood. Occasionally, Percy liked to take advantage of this.)

"You just invited me as a buffer between your boyfriends and your dad", muttered Annabeth.

She glared pointedly at Percy over his mom's shoulder. Sally laughed at that, knowing it to be true, as they parted and left the airport together. The Jackson-Blofises (and Percy's add-ons) had arrived earlier today, Annabeth's plane from San Francisco landing a couple hours later.

"There's more to arrive later today", chimed Percy, changing the topic slightly.

"Oh. Are Grover and Juniper coming too?", asked Annabeth eagerly.

"No. They have this stupid thing called 'work'. It's annoying", huffed Percy.

"Then who else is coming? Isn't it... enough... that your poor, traumatized boyfriends have to face me and your dad? Who else are you objecting them to?", questioned Annabeth.

"Oh no, this one isn't on me. With all the meet-the-family thing, Nico had started talking about how he wished he could introduce me and Jason to his family too, but they live all the way in Venice and he doesn't get to see them too often either, so—o", drawled Percy.

"So you used the sad-kitten-eyes on your dad and he invited them here too", concluded Annabeth.

The smile on Percy's lips was very broad and also very telling. Annabeth rolled her eyes, though she had to smile a little too. What good was a filthy rich biological father if he couldn't pay for a few small things? Still, she just wanted to crack Percy's boyfriends, she didn't need to get to know their family and have them in the way of skull-cracking (...figuratively. Most likely).

/break\

"Ciao, bella", greeted the absolutely stunningly beautiful young Italian woman with a smile.

A very charming smile. Her long, black curls fell freely to frame her face, her eyes nearly black and completely stealing Annabeth's ability to speak. She hadn't been this obviously flirted with in a while and she was lost as to how to react to that.

"Damn. I did not expect that to work, Neeks", commented Jason stunned.

"If there is one thing I have learned about lesbians, it's that they are really very useless when a woman is interested in them", stated Nico with a smirk. "And the di Angelo charm never fails."

"But how could you know that Bianca would be interested in Annabeth? Even lesbians require more than 'also a lesbian' to date", whispered Percy into Nico's ear with a frown.

"One of the pictures of you that I showed her and mamma was of you, Annabeth and Grover during your vacation last summer. Bianca has been bothering me about the pretty blonde since then."

Bianca rolled her eyes at her brother and shoved him. "Say it any louder, useless brother."

"Not _that_ useless! I introduced you to 'the pretty blonde'! Be a bit grateful!", huffed Nico.

Turning her smile back on, Bianca opted to ignore her brother and instead focus on Annabeth, who found herself absolutely distracted by the Italian woman. Damn it. She knew what Nico's intention had been here and it was working. Though it also gave Nico some plus-points from Annabeth, because this had been a very smart plan and Annabeth appreciated smart. _Especially_ when it gave her a gorgeous woman _clearly_ interested in her.

"I'm... Annabeth", offered Annabeth with a smile. "Bianca was it, yes?"

"Yes. Bianca di Angelo. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you", replied Bianca with dark eyes.

Percy grinned to himself and leaned back in his seat between Nico and Jason. Okay, one threat eliminated. And good too! Annabeth really could use, at the very least, a nice distraction. She tended to bury herself so much in her work that she forgot to have a life. And it looked as though his mom and Nico's mom had really hit it off too, Maria di Angelo and Sally were laughing as they shared stories about their sons. Probably embarrassing stories, but as long as Maria was laughing and having fun and feeling welcomed – that was all that mattered.

"Your son really makes mine happy", noted Maria with a pleased look on her face. "Him and Jason both. Nico hasn't smiled that much and laughed that much when we talk in a long time."

"I could say the same about your son", countered Sally. "Percy is so happy with those two."

Jason was ducking his head, being honestly kind of glad that his own mom was too busy with a film-shoot in Rome to be here – even though Percy and his father _had_ offered to invite Jason's family along too. Work got in the way and right now, Jason was relieved about that because having three mom gushing about the three of them and having Beryl maybe tell embarrassing stories about him to the other two women? She'd definitely tell the stapler-story. Jason shuddered.

"You two. Father wishes to speak with you in the kitchen."

Jason and Nico startled as a large, scary man rested a hand on one of their shoulders, standing right behind Percy. The family resemblance was impossible to deny; in front of them stood a maybe fifteen years older version of Percy. Triton Kaimana, Percy's older half-brother. He glared at them until they got up and hurried after Triton toward the kitchen. Triton came to stand in front of the door, effectively blocking the exit, still with a stoic expression on his face. But he was not the most terrifying sight around, because Poseidon just swung a butcher's cleaver, cutting the large lump of meat in front of him, blood splattering everywhere. Jason took a subconscious step behind Nico. But there was not much 'behind Nico', thanks to Triton blocking the exit.

"I hear the two of you are dating my son", stated Poseidon, cleaver still in hand as he worked with the meat. "I hear he is very happy with the two of you. My... sources, and my ex, assure me of that."

"W... We... do our best... to... to make him... happy... sir", offered Jason reluctantly.

"Good", nodded Poseidon pleased, letting the cleaver come down again, the sound of it severing the meat and hitting the table beneath it startling both Jason and Nico. "Very good. And I'm sure it is in _all of our_ interest that you two keep doing your best, don't you?"

"Yes, sir", replied Nico, clinging nearly painfully onto Jason's hand.

"I'm sure you've heard a lot about me", offered Poseidon casually, putting the cleaver down and taking a towel to clean his hands off the blood. "See, I'm just a _normal_ business man, owning my surf-shop chain and my sea-food restaurants. Nothing more. Absolutely nothing to be _afraid_ of."

"Of... course, sir", nodded Nico, side-eyeing the cleaver still stuck in the meat.

"Oh that? That is just some shark-bait I'm preparing for a customer who wants to go diving with sharks. Fun business, but oh so dangerous. And those sharks, they just eat everything, you know, boys?", explained Poseidon cheerfully, clasping their shoulders nearly painfully.

"Tourists just keep disappearing with no explanation all the time", tagged Triton on dryly. "That's what happens when you challenge a force much greater than you. Nature, I mean, _of course_."

Nico nodded stiffly, feeling as though he just lost a couple of years of his life to this encounter. Yet all Poseidon and Triton did was smile and lead them back to the table, to a nice, calm and from thereon out non-threatening family dinner. Percy really was not to be messed with.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Since I built Poseidon up like that, I felt compelled to also include a third part with him - and I REALLY wanted to feature Nico's plan unfolding! xD But this is the DEFINITE ending for this universe. *grins*_


	35. Nicercy - Dreams and Desires

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Dreams and Desires || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Dreams and Desires – Writer's Month

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, explicit intercourse, anal, accidental voyeurism

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: dreams_

Percy appears to be having a nightmare and Nico dreamwalks in to help him, but it's not what it appeared to be and Nico may get more than he bargained for (and more than he ever dreamed to have).

 **Dreams and Desires**

 _Writer's Month_

Nico stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Percy Jackson, holding onto the frame of a bed with his hands above his head, legs spread and... Nico di Angelo sitting between them, thrusting slowly, one hand resting above Percy's head and the other grasping one of Percy's thighs tightly.

"Oh. That's new", hummed Percy as he looked over other-Nico's shoulder. "Two for one! Nice."

"I _swear_ I would not have walked into your dream if I had known it was _this_!", sputtered Nico, eyes nearly falling out of his head as he stood frozen in front of the bed. "I heard you whimper in your sleep and I thought you had another nightmare, so I decided to check on you and-"

It slowly sank into Percy that this Nico was not a part of his dream but was _the real_ Nico. Percy's eyes widened Nico's in size and his cheeks turned dark-red. The dream Nico slowly dissolved as the dream came apart by the seams with Percy's realization that he was dreaming.

Nico would never invade Percy's privacy like this. He had gotten _permission_ to visit his dreams two years ago, back right after the Giant War, when Percy had had _horrible_ nightmares and flashbacks caused by his PTSD. Nico, with his ability to dreamwalk, had been able to sooth Percy, which was beneficial for _everyone_ , because Percy was too powerful at that point – when he was stuck in a war flashback, his powers lashed out. Nico's dreamwalk was the most effective at soothing him.

But that had been two years ago. Percy was going to therapy, finished high school, was attending college in New Rome now. Nico was over to visit Percy; he had started attending Camp Half-Blood regularly for the summer but he still lived in the underworld (who would trade a literal palace and a gigantic three-headed puppy-dog for living in a summer-camp year round?). Percy and Nico were... friends by now. Good friends, very good friends. It wasn't rare for Nico to crash at Percy's for a weekend. The silence was killing himbecause it left him to think about what he had just _seen_ and he didn't know if he was mentally prepared to deal with that. He felt hope bloom in his chest, filling him with a warmth unparalleled to anything he had felt in a while.

"I like you", blurted Percy out, his eyes closed. "I've kind of... fallen... in love with you, in the past year. We've grown so close and I... Yeah. So. I'm not just creepily fantasizing about you at random."

"Oh. It's... a good thing then that I've been in love with you for like... six years now."

He was nervous, but then Percy stared at him so hopefully and the next moment they were kissing. Nico closed his eyes and for a second, he felt as though this was _his_ dream.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Because I also had to write Nicercy for Writer's Month! Of course. And dreams, well, they're a lot of fun when one can walk into them. ;D_


End file.
